


Begin Again

by oiwuzzup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, Cheating, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, I love Osamu, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Osamu bad boy:(, bokuaka to the max, im sorry osamu:(, mentioned iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiwuzzup/pseuds/oiwuzzup
Summary: And you throw your head back laughing like a little kidI think it's strange that you think I'm funny, 'cause he never didI've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break and burn, and endBut on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again---In which Akaashi Keiji met Bokuto Koutarou in a cafe after his broke up with Miya Osamu, and begin to watch himself fall in the same hole again. Except, this time Bokuto was there to catch him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Babe

_How could you do this, babe?_

_This will be the last time I'll ever call you._

_Sincerely,_

_Akaashi Keiji_

_\---_

The early September in Osaka that day was giving an amazing announcement for the emerald eyed lad, the 24 years old lad from Tokyo. He gasped as he re-read his email that morning from his phone, quickly sat up from his comfortable shared bed with his other hand brushed his messy bed-hair away from his face. He couldn't believe the words before his eyes, he scanned it in his phone over and over again before finally a big smile appeared on his tired face. Being 24 years old and finally getting accepted in a manga production, editing division to be specific, isn't something Akaashi should be proud of. Especially when it compares to his, successful CEO of Onigiri Miya restaurant, fiancé. Yet Akaashi couldn't help but feel happiness and excitement at the same time after getting the news that he finally got his first job.

"Babe, look what I-," his hand was met with a neat side of his shared bed, a cold surface underneath his hand is another sign of his fiancé's absence again.

Ah, he must have left early. Miya Osamu is a busy man, especially after his success over opening his restaurant. Akaashi met his fiancé when they were in college. Their confessions towards each other almost sounded platonic, however Akaashi was so sure that they do love each other. The first meeting towards the Miya parents and his twin brother, Miya Atsumu, was one hell of an introduction. If Akaashi needs to remind himself about how he talked during that dinner, he wishes he has an erase button to make him forget about all that dinner scene. It was a shit memory, something he wishes to disappear.

The terrible meetings between Akaashi and Osamus's parents didn't even end when they engaged after 2 years of dating. Osamu's parents have such high expectations towards him, they really expect Akaashi to have the same status as Osamu who is now a CEO. They weren't really impressed by the fact that Akaashi was an intern in a literature department back in the day, oh he still vividly remembers how their expression shifted obliviously despite how excited Akaashi talked about it. Because of that, the emerald eyed lad became more insecure about his job and salary, how he's now under his fiancé's roof, how he can barely provide a luxurious living for the both of them, and how he still depends on his fiancé most of the time when it comes to finance.

But that does not mean he is a horrible person, Akaashi is a very hard-working person. Working as an editor may be an excellent opportunity for him, along with his on-going steady income, he may have declared that he might become a helpful fiancé to build a house together with Osamu. His fiancé is far more of a realistic person, he can be very blunt and might have hurt Akaashi unintentionally with his words but that is how he comforts him. If their love life is a flat line of a heart beat, Akaashi might describe it as a steady rate. It's nowhere near up neither it's even near its downside. It's steady and it's going just fine.

There are times where Osamu makes Akaashi's heart on fire, there are also times where he makes him feel butterflies all over his body, and there are times where his fiancé would make Akaashi the happiest boy on earth. As expected after their engagement, Osamu only shows him off to his family and friends after a week after his proposal in Osaka. He didn't blame him, Akaashi is still proud and very much over the moon that he is still his fiancé despite his busy schedules in his office. When you opened a new business and it became a good name in the city, it didn't surprise everyone around you that you'll be the busiest person alive. That is how Akaashi would explain it. Though, he also wouldn't try to hide the fact that sometimes he gets really lonely.

In this huge penthouse in Osaka, it's getting really cold for him even though December is still far ahead. It's only September, and fall season hasn't started yet, but witnessing his fiancé wasn't there by his side sends shivers to his body. He doesn't even remember if Osamu was home last night, hopefully he was because Akaashi saved a leftover dinner for him. He may be a successful CEO along with his hundreds of subordinates under his wings, but Akaashi knows that his fiancé tends to get careless and sometimes his mood might change very abruptly.

One time Akaashi called him to remind him about getting lunch, Osamu snapped at him, saying words like, " _You're being way too clingy and annoying right now, Keiji_ ," And Akaashi ignored him for a week until Osamu apologized to him, with a force of his twin brother. Again, another memory that he wishes to disappear.

He sighed at the empty side of their shared bed before he decided to send his fiancé a text about his amazing news. While still sitting while half of his body is still wrapped with the comfortable blanket, Akaashi is still deciding whether he should send him a text or call him instead. It is a very big moment for him, his first job as a manga editor, hence he badly wants to share it with his fiancé right away - the person he's going to spend the rest of his life with. Still being unsure about his decision, Akaashi then left his phone on his bed before dragging his feet to the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

The news that he received this morning is still making a smile on his face, he wonders if he should tell his family about it. Maybe his parents? Oh, maybe a dinner reservation would be a good idea for his announcement. He was unable to keep a smile on his face, giggling to himself like a kid as he couldn't stop to rapidly bounce his feet on the ground. This feeling is really something, something so rare and also special at the same time. No, he isn't a CEO unlike his fiancé but this is a first to many more! He definitely couldn't wait to express his happiness about this news to everyone. He wishes he could share this to his future parents-in-law, about his first achievement as an adult and a fiancé, however he knew it would be a waste of time for them.

However, an idea appeared in his head as he thought about Osamu's dearest twin brother. He is that type of person who gets easily impressed at everything, a little sarcastic sometimes but that's fine, and he's the very first person in Osamu's family who accepts Akaashi as his future brother-in-law. Another smile appeared on his face before skipping his steps to his shared bedroom, completely ignoring his half breakfast dish in the dining room, then picking up his phone to contact that person. Many people might think it's a strange thing to do, especially when Akaashi is engaged to Osamu and not Atsumu. But the other twin did assure the emerald eyed lad that he could call him anytime if he needs anything, and sharing a good news with him is a good thing to develop his relationship with his fiancé's brother right?

After a few rings, Akaashi couldn't help but perk up when he heard the other line finally answered. Atsumu's familiar voice was heard as he answered, "Akaashi? Hey, what's up, buddy!"

"Atsumu-san, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Bruh, I don't know if yer've read the family group chat yet, but I got the position as a setter in MSBY. Holy shit, man! That morning 'till night practices are worth it! So in conclusion, I feel freakin' fantastic!" Atsumu's excited tone from the other line made Akaashi smile. He feels his energy radiating on him because he can relate to his happiness.

"That's amazing, Atsumu-san. I haven't read it myself but I feel really happy for you," Akaashi genuinely said though it sounded different when he said it from the phone.

There is a movement on the other line before Atsumu asks, "What about ya? How's yer life? Is my brother annoying the shit out of ya again?"

"Oh, no, Osamu's doing fine," He told him.

"And you? How are ya?" Atsumu's voice was softer this time, though Akaashi didn't mind about his loud behavior.

The emerald eyed lad smiled at the question, before replying, "I'm doing fine, Atsumu-san. Thank you for asking. But I have a good news to tell too,"

"OH! What is it!?" He couldn't help but smile. This is why he really appreciates his brother-in-law's enthusiasm, not that he hates Osamu for being too quiet, Atsumu may just be the person he sometimes needs to talk with.

"I got accepted as a manga editor. I just got the email today," Akaashi said, grinning with his teeth showing despite not seeing him.

There was silence for a second before Atsumu breathlessly said, "No way.... AKAASHI, NO WAY! Dude, that's insane! Congrats, man!"

Akaashi giggled as he closed his eyes, enjoying himself that he can share this to someone he can claim as his family. "Thank you, Atsumu-san. I'm very happy to say that I'm an employed man now,"

"Yeah! That's amazing! What did 'Samu say?" There's another silence again.

Akaashi's smile disappears, eyes widened in shock before letting out an unexpected, "What?"

"Your fiancé, 'Samu? My brother? Ya know him right? What did he say when yer told him that?" Oh, right. Akaashi almost forgot about his situation since he was overflowing with happiness.

"I know him, Atsumu-san. I live with him," Akaashi continued his joke. "I... I haven't told him yet. He left early this morning so I haven't gotten the time to tell,"

"Surprise him, man!" Atsumu suggested which caused Akaashi to roll his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that. He might be in the meeting right now. I don't want to disturb him. You know they're very important," He told him while looking at the scenery of the morning glory of Tokyo.

"Yer is also an important person in 'Samu's life, Akaashi. Yer ain't a burden just because he's busy," The twin told him. Surprisingly, he gave him a suggestion, "What about this, ya surprise him in his office-,"

"Atsumu-san, he will-,"

"Listen! Just listen... This... I admit, this really isn't a bad idea at all," He allows the other twin to explain. "Surprise him in his office. Bring a cake or something. It doesn't have to be big! Just a small one is okay! Yer can wait for him in a waiting room if he's busy, I doubt 'Samu has a plan today, but try call him once yer got there,"

That... is actually a good idea instead of waiting at home for his arrival. Akaashi didn't think that far ahead and actually is very interested in that idea from Atsumu. By the silence from the other line, the twin brother sensed that he is able to influence this sly idea in getting laid for his future brother-in-law with his brother. He can thank him anytime, Akaashi probably owes a lot, but for his brother-in-law? Atsumu would gladly do it for free. Besides, he thanked him all his life for putting up with his annoying and a very insensitive brother, he sometimes wondered how in the world Akaashi devotes his heart for a piece of trash like his brother.

Akaashi didn't waste his time as he thanked his future brother-in-law. He was never good at cooking, no matter how hard he tried to become a good chef like his fiancé, though he always enjoys the private lesson from Osamu in making the simple chocolate cake which he is going to bake for the announcement. One of the perks of dating a chef is that they will never run out of food or raw materials to cook. He almost jumped over the roof when he found all the ingredients he needed for making the chocolate cake. Exactly like Atsumu said, Akaashi calculated all of it to form a medium size cake, enough for him and his fiancé and maybe a few of their families and friends.

The gleaming emerald eyed lad took a fresh shower then put on his favorite outfit for September. When he smells the aroma of the chocolate cake from the oven, he knows everything is ten times better. Without leaving all his substances behind, he walked to the kitchen and pulled out the cake with those big oven gloves from the oven. His smile is so big that he is concerned about his jaw, though he feels over the moon right now to care. Being creative isn't really part of his lists, however he isn't awful at it as well. He tried to decorate the chocolate with no words on it, just sprinkles and a few vanilla creams on top.

He put the cake inside the cube shape box and carefully attached the ribbon on the top of the cover. As simple as that, he is ready to go. Akaashi blushes by the thought of his fiancé's expression when he's going to tell him about the news. Will he be on the same page as him? Probably. Will he love him more? Obviously. Osamu isn't really the type of a guy who brags about his profession, so let alone about having a fiancé who just got a stable job. He wonders what kind of an expression that Osamu would give to him, what words he's going to say, what he is going to do to him. Being that excited is just making him more anxious. He checks the time on the wall and sees the time is pointing at 10 in the morning, and they are going to have a quick brunch break which is the right time for him to surprise his beloved fiancé.

Without missing a beat on his step, Akaashi brought the cake into his hand and took the car keys. Getting inside his dark blue 2017 Subaru Impreza, though it was legitimately bought by Miya Osamu for his fiancé as his birthday gift last year - Akaashi is still unable to accept it but he is still learning for it. He gently put the cake on the passenger seat as he entered it from the driver side. He types the address on his GPS, then after turning the engine on, Akaashi is on his way. He feels the breezing morning sun hit his face as he smiled once again by this feeling. It reminds him about that one time when Osamu took him on a sunny date and they had so much fun together, he remembered the heavy heart-beats when Osamu tried to gently hold his hand and how sweaty his hand was. What a romantic day to remember, Akaashi sighed with so much content before finally pulling up at his fiancé's HQ.

He parked the car, pulling the cake with him as he saw the familiar car of his fiancé, then smiled while walking to the lobby stairs from the basement. When he reached the main floor, he was greeted by the receptionist lady who recognized him immediately. She greets Akaashi, "Is this what I think it is!? Akaashi-san, is that really you?"

"Good day, Aoki-san. How have you been?" Akaashi politely bowed to her.

The receptionist lady, Aoki Conan, quickly exits her desk as she gives Akaashi a bear hug which the other lad accepted right away with a laugh. "It is you! How have _you_ been, sweetheart? It's been a while!"

"Indeed it is, Aoki-san. I'm doing just fine. What about you?" he asked back as he allowed her to kiss both of his cheeks.

Aoki Conan is the receptionist in this HQ, she has met Akaashi from the very first day after the grand opening of this office with his fiancé months ago and ever since then he rarely visit his fiancé in the office since he has his own works to do and he also does not wish to bother him way too much. Aoki is in her mid 40s and she has short black hair in an afro, brown eyes with long bottom eyelashes, plump lips, and dark skin. She is also very friendly, accepting her boss' relationship as if they are her own children since Miya Osamu is 20 years younger than her. It is good to know that she never changes a thing since day one and how much she adores him is making him feel very welcome inside.

"Oh, I'm great now that I see you in person! I missed you so much!" Aoki told him which caused Akaashi to blush.

"I missed you too, Aoki-san," he said sincerely.

"Miya-san is at the top of the building right now. He should be on his break and there will be a formal meeting with other promoters this afternoon," Aoki told him with a smile before catching the cake on the desk that Akaashi managed to put safely before she hugged him. Her brown eyes widened in excitement before teasing him, "Is this what I think it is? You're not planning on... Distracting your husband, are you?"

Akaashi giggled happily, a pink blush managed to appear on his cheeks. "Just give us a few minutes. That's all we need. And, it's future husband, Aoki-san,"

"Future or not, Miya-san is technically your husband already," She rolled her eyes in amusement and Akaashi just smiled.

"We're not legally married yet. Our wedding is in 8 months, so I can't really call him my husband yet," he explained.

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissively waved her hand to him. "Anyways, what's with the cake for? Special occasion?"

Akaashi fidgets with his engagement ring as he glances at the cake, a soft smile appearing on his lips before turning back to her. "I guess you can say that,"

She teases, "Something you can't wait at home, huh, Akaashi-san?"

He knows that it meant to be something to laugh about, however something in her tone sounded hesitant and... Worried. He can hear it, just a little, but it was there. He believes it is one of his imaginations that playing tricks with him which he ignored right away and put on his usual excited smile. Aoki's expression could have fooled Akaashi, but something about the voice in that tone was something that he almost questioned himself. Hopefully, it was just him being too excited and started to imagine things.

"I need to tell Osamu right away and I'm afraid if I call him, I might bother him so I decided to surprise him here," Akaashi told her.

"Oh, that's actually very sweet of you, Akaashi-san. I believe Miya-san would love that, especially from his beautiful husband," Aoki winked at him, making Akaashi blushed.

"Fiancé, Aoki-san. We're not married yet," he reminded her again.

"Well, then, Don't let me stop you from what you're doing! Here's the visitor pass id, you know the drill," Aoki handed him the card. "Miya-san is supposed to be in his usual office. If he's not there, then just wait there for a little while, he might be peeing in the bathroom or getting some food in the café,"

"Thank you very much, Aoki-san," he hugged her once more, taking the cake back again with him before walking past her.

He sent another smile and a little wave before walking to the lift, catching the last frown on the tip of her lips as she went back to her desk with her back facing him. That expression almost stopped Akaashi from pressing the lift button, he almost took a second glance back at her who is now back to her business. Was it a frown? Akaashi blinked his eyes abruptly, he isn't wearing his glasses today since he thought he didn't need it even though he saw that turned expression very clearly. With a bit of hesitation, he pressed the button and entered the tube looking elevator to bring him upward to his fiancé's office.

When the lift's door opened to reveal the corridor of Osamu's workers on each side of the aisle, there were the double wooden and heavy doors across him which were where the boss was. The employees looked up to see Akaashi who was madly blushed by the sudden attention that he didn't think he would receive by entering this floor. As he took the first step on the floor, he quickly approached one of the employees near his right. With a desperate look of wanting to be the least of the attention, he eyed the guy who was organizing some papers on his desk but stopped when he saw Akaashi standing right in front of him.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do to you today, sir?" the shaved haired lad asked him politely, assuming he is an intern by the way he dressed.

Akaashi sneaks a glance from the side of his eyes to see if other people are still staring, which they are without stopping what they were doing. He swallowed his fear before sheepishly introduce himself, "I'm Akaashi Keiji,"

"Hello, Akaashi-san. My name is Narita Kazuhito. Do you need help in something?" Narita asked him with a polite smile.

"I... I-umm... Is it possible for me to see Miya Osamu now?" he sheepishly asked, and he swore he might have heard someone gasped - probably eavesdropping his conversation with Narita.

Much to his surprise, the other lad has his eyes widened in surprise almost too much. "I... Is there any particular purpose of your wish to visit Miya-san?"

"Well... I... I'm his fiancé?" Akaashi almost cursed himself when he sounded like he's asking instead of saying it as a statement. "I just want to... I mean, I have something to tell him and umm... I was wondering if he's busy right now,"

"You-you're Miya-san's fiancé?" Narita's expression is priceless, however something about his shocked expression is a bit odd.

Akaashi then furrowed his eyebrows. Osamu isn't the type to show him off to his employees, but Narita's expression is a little off too. It isn't a genuinely surprised expression that Osamu has a fiancé or anything, it is more like he caught him red handed for stealing or something. The emerald eyed lad watched as the poor internee became pale in fear and worries, and somehow his expression is similar to the one that Aoki-san was giving from the lobby. If he connected the dots, he might have thought that he is indeed not imagining things. People who work here, after addressing himself that he is Osamu's fiancé, are giving him a pity expression. Guilty? Worried? Pain? Why are they looking at him like that?

"I... I believe Miya-san is... Still busy," Sounding very unsure about his answer, Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. Something is definitely wrong, he can sense that by the way half of the employees here are pitying him over something and that really annoys him more than Atsumu being an asshole.

"Pardon me, Narita-san. Am I interrupting something here?" Akaashi quickly asked with a suspicious look.

"Huh?" There it is. The more shocked expression coming from the internee.

He is not very amused by this situation at all. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "This whole room is looking at me as if I'm a lost kid, a tiger out of its cage. Is something happening right now? Is Osamu _that_ busy?"

"No, A-Akaashi-san, he-,"

"Excuse me?" A girl, with more experienced handling people like Akaashi, appeared right next to them as she politely smiled at the two. "I'm assuming you're here for Miya-san? I saw your visitor id,"

Akaashi glanced at the card on the cake before turning back to her. Without another smile, he bows politely before saying, "Indeed I am,"

"Great. You may enter the room right away. He has a break and is inside his office," She explained. "I should maybe warn you,"

Akaashi suddenly turned to her again but she just smiled. "Miya-san has an important meeting in 30 minutes,"

"Oh," Akaashi found himself almost fainted by the warnings as if he was expecting it to be something else. He thanked her before walking to the doors, the looks that he received by the employees are still there but he decided to ignore it.

His grip on the chocolate cake box tightened a little, holding his breath as he knocked the door, before entering the room gently. He has never pushed anything this heavy before, let alone a door this enormous, but behind the closed doors - the scene after him is so much heavier than the gigantic door he pushed. A man, another man, was sitting on Osamu's messy desk and his hands were on his fiancé's shoulder, lips were ghosting on his neck while his fiancé... His fiancé... Akaashi felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach, he watched as his whole future crashed right in front of his eyes.

In a swift move, after they noticed someone came in, the guy on the desk softly pushed Osamu off of him and stood on the ground. Confused by the action, the dark blue eyes that somehow would appear dark grey eyed lad followed his gaze. Those emerald eyes finally met those dead eyes bored into him as if he was no one. The guy with eyes that looks like a fox excused himself as he straightened his tux without sparing a look to Akaashi who stood there in shock. All the systems in his body seem to be rebooting, processing on the scene that he just walked into. Then somehow, all the looks and the hesitation that he received earlier, it all seems clear to him now.

After the double doors were closed, leaving both Akaashi and Osamu alone, the emerald eyed lad took a shaky breath while holding on the cake that he made for them as if that is the only reason why he's here. And at the same time, why he was so against the idea of surprising his own fiancé, the love of his life, in his own company - in his own office. Much to his dismay, Osamu let out an annoyed sigh as he now took the seat on the front of his desk with his arms crossed on his chest. Why does his fiancé have this look on his face as if Akaashi interrupted his personal space? That almost triggered his anger, however the scene before him was replayed once again in the back of his head which caused him to stop whatever he was thinking.

"Hello, dear," Osamu greeted him, no expression was written on his face.

Akaashi repeated the same shaky breaths before forcing himself to smile, ignoring and probably blocking the scene earlier from his thought. "I made a chocolate cake,"

"So that was why I smelt something delicious, turned out it was your cake," That was definitely a sarcasm from earlier. What he meant from delicious is probably meant for annoyance.

Akaashi approached him as he placed the cake on the desk, ignoring the crumbled papers that were crushed by the unrecognized man earlier. "I got the job from the manga production,"

"The one yer always talked about, correct?" Osamu stayed still while watching him opening the cake.

"Correct," he said, trying to get the plastic knife from the other side of the box but he was somehow hesitating for it until his purpose of being here gave up right away.

This cake. This surprise. All of these are meant to be shared by him and his beloved fiancé. No matter how much his brain tried to ignore the fact that Osamu's lips were on another man's, his excitement still couldn't overpower his broken heart and pure disappointment and betrayal. He felt it all boil it up to his veins as he felt himself mostly giving up on everything. Even Osamu isn't really into the surprise, he does not look like he's having the time of his life once Akaashi walks in on them.

"You know...," Akaashi smiled tremblingly to the ground. "I guess you can share this cake with your friends here,"

"What for?" His question was blunt but sure. There is absolutely no reason for Akaashi to do this, and now that his fiancé asked him, the more he confuses himself of what he has been doing all these times.

"Just to... Let them know that I'm proud... Of you and I," he said before finally meeting up to those dull gray eyes. "I'm going to head home now,"

"Okay," Osamu walked him to the door, leaving the untouched cake on his desk.

Much to his fiancé's surprise, Akaashi suddenly asks before he can open the door for him, "Are you coming home tonight? I think I'm going to make a feast for both of us. I'm going to call for your family to come for dinner,"

With another unreadable expression, Osamu replies, "Don't bother to call them. I'll call the others and let ya know,"

"Okay," without any last glance, Akaashi opened the door for him and walked out from there - meeting his eyes with the man earlier who was talking to another employee from before. But as a mature adult, Akaashi ignored everything and walked out to whatever he just walked into.

The drive back to their house, or more like Osamu's house, is a little bit colder and stiff. The emerald eyed lad felt all the nerves in his body went cold as he turned to the familiar turns towards the place he once known as home. The traffic wasn't really a bother, and he found himself arriving safe and sound in front of the porch of his home - still surprised how he got home well even though his mind was elsewhere screaming words he couldn't quite understand. The walk towards the front door of the penthouse felt heavy with unpleasant memories appeared and completely washed the happy thoughts that happened earlier this morning, the nice conversations between Atsumu and Aoki suddenly became a fragile evidence of what's actually happening to him which caused him to ask himself; _was that a hint for him to catch Osamu's red handed? Was it all a plan?_

Tonight, Akaashi decided tonight he will ask tons of questions to his fiancé about what he saw in the office. When did it all happen? How did Akaashi let this happen? Who was that? What did Akashi ever do to make Osamu do this to him? There are so many things going on inside his head, however Akaashi was aware by all the tools he is using in the kitchen. While cutting up some onions, his mind started to wonder about how easily Osamu cut him open. While keeping the water boiling in the stove, Akaashi wonders just how much emotion he's keeping for the right moment before exploding. He is not very good at handling emotions, his fiancé is used to being the one who can take care of these problems that Akaashi knew he couldn't handle alone.

After hours spent in the kitchen, Akaashi, who was not very good at cooking, somehow succeeded in making about 3 different dishes on the dining table. The sky has turned a little darker which means he has spent half of the day inside the kitchen, wandering and absent-mindedly cooking dishes that he wasn't sure he could pull off. There was simple meatball spaghetti, fried rice with fried chicken and melted cheese on top, and one-pot beef with broccoli. It caught Akaashi off guard about how much food he made for dinner, and he did it not because of his achievement at all, but it was because of the build up questions in his brain that makes him do something he's unaware of.

If he's going to make it through the night with Osamu's parents and the affair he walked in earlier, Akaashi might think a relaxing-hot shower would be a great idea before facing his fiancé and whatever decision they're going to make later on tonight. He knows something must have happened, and if Osamu wished to stay by his side then Akaashi is sure that he's going to accept the offer to come home and eat dinner. When it seems like two hours inside the bathroom, Akaashi pulled off his comfortable clothes yet still formal for his countless meetings with his fiancé's parents that always ended up so badly for Akaashi.

He made his way back to the kitchen to get himself a drink for moral support. Walking back with a phone to text his fiancè, he finally chugged down the water and sat on the huge dining table. Living in a big penthouse isn't really his ideal of living, however it was Osamu's idea to purchase this place - Akaashi doesn't even know about it until he told him to move in with him. The food he made earlier is letting out its delicious smell but Akaashi is focused on something else; most importantly, focusing on his phone and how he is going to ask his fiancé about the dinner that they were talking about.

Akaashi then took the pictures of the dining table and sent it to his fiancé, followed by another text of " _Dinner's ready. Have you called your family yet?_ ". He pressed the send button before putting his phone down on the table then gently rubbing his face with his palms. Ah, it is completely impossible to hide the fact that Osamu just did an affair right behind his back. After these 2 years of dating, a little over 2 months of being engaged, Akaashi started to question their relationships and how did it all go so wrong?

The future mother-in-law who constantly asks if Akaashi had a stable job or maybe work in a huge company like his fiancé is driving him nuts, he was only 22 years old when he found a man he truly loves and now they're talking about money to provide and luxury to show off. His father-in-law is a nice man, but somehow would argue about lots of things that are no rights or wrongs - especially to him, he always considers what Akaashi said is false and he must listen to him no matter what. He talked about Osamu's father's stubbornness once with his fiancé, but soon Osamu started to glare at him and tell him about how much he disrespect his family. From that point, Akaashi wonders about what he has been doing all these times.

" _I got dinner plans with the family. Can't come home tonight_ ," the notification lit up on his screen as he saw it in horror. He watched everything fall apart from where he was sitting.

Dinner plans... With his own family? And Osamu doesn't bother to contact him about it? His glossy emerald eyes then glanced to the dishes on the dining table and somehow everything made sense. No matter how much he gives, he sacrifices for, he dies for - All of these aren't enough, it was _never enough_. The dates, the first family meeting, the affair, the late come home which Osamu smells like someone else - Akaashi will never be enough for this family, no matter how many times he tries.

With a destruction inside his head, Akaashi felt his heart clench in pain before abruptly standing up from the chair and making his way to the kitchen. He wanted to throw things, he wanted to break everything, he wanted to release all these tenses on his body - however he couldn't, this isn't his place. Not all of these things are his, they all are named after the Miya family and he's just living in it. Silent tears dropped from his cheek to his chin, his dry lips parted as he leaned his bum on the kitchen table.

"How could he do this...," Akaashi whispered to himself as he closed his shaky mouth with his trembling hands. His eyes now are bawling with salted water that he didn't know would appear. He finishes his sentence with, "... To me?"

So many questions are unsolved, he was expecting his fiancé to be home and maybe fix whatever they did, however Osamu decided to put him back in the dark place where he would never understand why he's still keeping him despite all the terrible things that they did throughout their relationship. Is Akaashi being way too unrealistic and believing about what they had since 2 years ago was love? His mind is spinning faster as he felt all the blood in head drained because of how much this situation affected him. With heavy sobs from his dry throats, Akaashi felt his legs giving up which caused him to drop on the kitchen floor while crying... Crying so hard that he couldn't breath.

Is this love? The supportive love that he decided to be official for more than two years? Is Miya Osamu the love of his life when all he did was put him back in the dark and watched him enter the horrible scene of him being hovered by somebody else? Is this what it means to be loved? To get hurt in the end despite all the happy memories they shared? The exchanging kisses in Christmas, the different scent of their scarfs, the laughters during their lazy morning together? Is this what it means to be loved?

He cried, so hard he thought he couldn't feel his lungs inhale the oxygen. After feeling like an hour expressing all the sensation he felt for the last two years, Akaashi found himself lying on the kitchen floor with damp tears on his cheeks. He blinked his eyes while focusing on the sight he is seeing. His hearing came back to him after a loud sting from his loud scream, until he could hear nothing but his own shaky breaths. While licking his dry lips, Akaashi slowly brings himself up to sit and rest his head on the cabinet behind him while closing his eyes because of the throbbing pain in his head. And then there it was... The cold ring wrapped around his left-sweet finger bringing a memory of how Osamu proposed to him; which is a bullshit memory to remember, something he wished he could've said no.

Death by thousand cuts of memories, Akaashi then stood up while looking at his engagement ring... The ring that he's going to take off in order to free himself from this misery. He could no longer see the daylight after being trapped in this hell family, except Miya Atsumu who seems to be the only family member of his fiancé that was genuinely happy about their relationship. Maybe if he found himself attracted to Atsumu, he would have married the other twin because of his pure honesty instead of the cold-hearted one.

Come to think of it, Osamu never really exposed his relationship with him except if it's urgent like writing a formal letter about his personal life. Even during parties, Akaashi remembered it all about how much Osamu avoided the question of their relationship and always made sure that his fiancé was off the sight when someone came to him to talk business, as if it was business and at this point Akaashi does not give a single shit about it. He needs to let it go, this never-ending pain of trying to impress the other family which will never be enough. He needs to show them that he has his limit, he will never be like Miya Osamu, the CEO and Founder of Onigiri Miya restaurant, or Miya Atsumu, the pro male Japanese volleyball national athlete.

Therefore, he put all the dishes, wrapped in aluminum foil, in the refrigerator, cleaned the whole mess in the kitchen then walked into their shared bedroom. Perks of being the one who doesn't have anything in life, Akaashi opened up his old medium brown suitcase on the bed and started to fill it with clothes that he originally bought for himself and was owned before he moved in here. He left all other things that Osamu bought for him - From the phone, wallet, watches, even clothes that his ex-fiancé gifted for him. Since Akaashi was never the one to buy other luxury things for himself, his suitcase was lighter and easier to move around. He changed his clothes to his other ones that he bought with his own money before finally gathering his substances in the living room. Order a taxi to bring him anywhere else, he must wait for about 30 minutes for them to arrive which is enough time to give his ex-fiancé and his hell of a family last message from him.

He pulled a piece of paper and a pen as he sat on the dining table again, staring on the white neat paper about what he's going to write it all down there. Oh, he has so many things to write. He doesn't know where to start. He can talk about that snarky mother of Osamu all day long, about how fake and shagy her tits are. He was never the one to judge someone by their appearances, however he still remembered the painful memory about how much she judged him about how he dressed. Then that father of his, oh how he wish he could write about how idiotic of a father that Osamu has, so fucking stupid that somehow Akaashi knows more about politics than he does so just he can win their meaningless arguments. And his ex-fiancé.

Slowly, the pen brought its pointed side to the letter as he poured all his happiness, sadness, disappointment, and betrayal in one letter. Simple yet comprehensive, short but expressive, so much more there but enough. Akaashi's eyes scanned through the short letter on the dining table before finally leaving it there with the pen. Hearing the car outside, Akaashi assumed his 30 minutes were up. Without the phone and other debit cards that Osamu got for him, Akaashi still has enough things to provide for his solo journey as a single man. He stood up, didn't forget to put the engagement ring on the top of the unfolding letter, then brought all his stuff outside.

"Where can I take you, sir?" The taxi driver asked.

Akaashi thought for a second before asking, "Where's your ideal place after breaking up with your significant other, sir?"

At first the taxi driver was confused by the strange question, but then he answered for the sake of being a professional taxi driver, "I would get drunk and find someone whom I can sleep next to. But judging by your face, I don't think you're that type of person to do such things. My deepest apologies for that, sir, however I would drive you to a hotel near the airport if you wish to fly away from Osaka,"

Akaashi smiled, eyes still damp after his breakdowns but for once he's thankful for the dim lights that has shown the driver about how desperate he is to let go of something he used to love, he used to have. "Then, I have nothing to lose,"

As the car drove off the main road, the taxi driver then asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you, sir? Trouble in paradise?"

The emerald eyed lad chuckled at the joke. He missed this; being normal and open to strangers. "Certainly not that. I wasn't sure if I were in paradise in the first place,"

"What did your girlfriend do to you? You seemed like a good man, I doubt this was all your fault," the driver asked again in order to build up the chemistry between them.

"Who knows?" Akaashi looked to the night sky of Osaka. For once, he thinks he could finally breathe. "Maybe it is all me to blame,"

\---

"What the fuck did yer do?" Atsumu glared at his brother on the same night after the love of Osamu's life left.

He couldn't believe the words before him as he scanned the words over and over again, wishing it didn't sting but it did. It did cut like knives despite how Akaashi tried to put more sweets in the letter. The engagement ring was inside his tight grip as Osamu gripped on the letter, asking himself about the actual fuck is going on. After a thousand missed calls, Osamu found out that Akaashi left the phone that he bought for him, packed all his belongings (except the other things he bought for him), called a taxi and left. Just like that, in the blink of an eye, Akaashi Keiji left him.

"'Samu," he heard his brother called him, sternly this time as if he didn't hear him the first time. "What the fuck did yer do?"

He couldn't answer. But his eyes kept looking at the letter, somehow praying that this is all a prank. However, knowing the engagement ring is here and a confession letter about how Akaashi gave it all up for the sake of his own freedom, Osamu knew that this is reality that hits him like a storm. He left, and the last thing he knew were the food in the fridge and a letter along with the engagement ring. Akaashi gave up on him.

_Dear Miya Osamu,_

_What a shame. I didn't want to be the one that got away. I really wish we could talk this through but your secret has its consequence and that's on you, babe. I wish I was sorry, but I didn't. Tell your mom and dad that I'm truly encouraged by their wishful and pitiful comments, they are really suitable for that football commentary you watched on tv since all they can do is talk. Atsumu-san has been a really good friend and a brother to me, I wish things wouldn't have turned out like this. And it's strange how your face doesn't look so innocent._

_You really blew this, babe. I wish we can fix this but I don't think we can go through this one. How could you do this to me, babe?_

_This is the last time I'll ever call you. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Akaashi Keiji_

_Your ex-fiancé_

\---


	2. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bokuto-san, I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts. Dare I to say that maybe you're the one who deserves to have a superhero as your date," Akaashi said, ignoring the sudden jealousy that overflowed in his veins.
> 
> "Nah, I don't like that too," The car stops at the red lights. "I just want someone I can be with, somebody I can kiss,"

"Enjoy your stay, Akaashi-san," the receptionist man said as he bowed for formality which caused Akaashi to do the same with a tired smile.

The late drive in the taxi took him to this decent hotel near the beach. Though the view of the beach from his hotel room is pretty far, however Akaashi considers going there for the hour to two hour drive. Despite the long drive, he knows that it's worth it to temporarily heal his wound inside his chest. He bought a 3 day hotel room until he was able to find another apartment to live near his workplace. A brief thought about his new job made him smile a little, he needs to tell his family about this and his tortured-kind relationship but that can wait for another day. Akaashi needs to recover for what he did tonight.

Just a while ago, he wrote a letter about his pain, about his confession towards what he felt about his relationship and decided to call it an end for once and for all. Maybe Akaashi is the only person who's hurting, and maybe this is what he deserves for believing something so fraud and unrealistic, for believing what he had was love. Akaashi shut his eyes before aggressively throwing his dirty socks across the room while changing to his comfortable clothes to sleep in. And just a while ago, he put the ring down, and maybe for once, he feels like the happiest man on earth.

This isn't the right time to drown in what happened, he needs to start thinking of what he's planning for tomorrow and maybe for the future too. Thinking about the future made a smile creep on his face before he snuggled into the soft hotel bed, a little bit cold for his likings, however he isn't complaining because even during his engagement with that bastard, he has been sleeping on his own without a problem. This isn't new at all to Akaashi. After turning off the lights, the emerald eyed lad smiles and feels like home despite being in an unknown part of the city, but he's happier. Sure, what he had was amazing, but now is much better than he was. He can always try to learn how to fly or change his dream, however he knows for sure that Akaashi will find his way home.

The next morning on that early September was a little chilly, the sun was up and lightening up the dark city that he missed to see yesterday. Another golden morning, something he always enjoys to stare at. He likes something of golden, not a thing or a color, just golden in general. Someone can be so golden and rotten could turn golden, even brown eyes somehow would shift its color to golden - That is just how much Akaashi adores the morning sun, especially from where he was asleep. The curtain was terrible at preventing the lights from entering the room, however for once, Akaashi is thankful for that because now he can see the glistening morning in Osaka.

That morning he woke up, he felt really good, and felt a bit adventurous. He feels really energetic and that feels very strange, he was never the one who looks forward to what the universe has for him but a happy smile was there as if what happened yesterday was just that part of the story where it brings a happy ending. He took a warm shower and dressed up with his old clothes that he didn't know he owned if he didn't browse all his old substances. He's going to use these 3 days of being in another side of Osaka in good use. Maybe he'll try to get breakfast outside the hotel and stroll around, that sounds like a good plan to start his day.

Taking the same stairs from the hotel to the lobby, he smiled politely at the security guard for opening the door for him then the fresh morning air filled his nostril. Though the loud vehicles in front of the building this morning, Akaashi couldn't care less about it and made his way to the opposite street from where he came from. It was a little chilly because the cold December is appearing soon despite it's still September but sometimes the weather can be really unpredictable. Another reason why he loves the morning. While strolling with no direction to go, his eyes met up with the aesthetic words of " _All Is Found_ " café. He breathed out his hot breath before entering the place without any hesitation. Well, the name of the café seems to be very interesting.

"Oh! My first customer!" Akaashi perked up at the loud voice from behind the counter. His emerald eyes twitched by the odd appearance of the other lad who grins happily at him, he couldn't help but feel like that smile is very contagious which caused him to reply his big smile.

"Your first café?" Akaashi asked as he approached the cashier, somehow causing the bicolor haired lad of black and silver blushed at his own statement.

"No, no. Not like that. I doubt I can pull something this big," the man with a big smile gestured to the whole place of the café and Akaashi smiled again, feeling very ease at the explanation. "But it's my first day of work!"

"Congratulations," Akaashi said with a sheepish smile. Come to think of it, this man looks ridiculously attractive for no reason. The way he smiles at him is something, and that hair is impossible, so Akaashi met his eyes. Gold was all he could say as his eyes widened in shock.

Oh no, they are really beautiful. Were they golden? They are definitely the color of his favorite which caused the lump of his throat to go dry and forced him to swallow it. They are beautiful shades of gold for sure, even Akaashi found himself lost in thoughts about how bright and lively this person's eyes are. They really match with his welcoming personality, Akaashi just met him for now but he already feels like returning here to get to know more about him. Despite his hair, Akaashi found his eyes lingered a little towards the tight apron that the man's wearing, it was really tight which made his shoulders look big and shaping the curves of his abs better. The white shirt that he wore left two unbuttons from the top which caused Akaashi to catch a glimpse of his collar bone.

He cleared his throat as if it could clear his unholy thoughts about the stranger in front of him, that is unlike him despite he feels adventurous but this isn't certainly what he has in mind. Akaashi politely smiled again before asking, "What do you recommend me to have?"

"You're asking the right person!" the man exclaimed with a big smile on his face before turning sideways to glance up at the board above them. "People do enjoy our best brew vanilla French latte! We're making the best one here. Would you like to try?"

"That's actually very tempting," The emerald eyed lad smiled again to the man in front of him. "Do you have any other offer? Another tempting one?"

The bicolor haired lad thought for a second before beaming once again. "We also have the best Belgian Mocha! They tasted a bit bitter, but still as sweet as a honey,"

Again with how cheerful this person is, Akaashi couldn't help but blush at how loud yet genuine he is about his own excitement. He definitely enjoys his first day of work here, especially when he knows what he's doing. Suddenly, he wonders if the man could brew a coffee as good as what the feedback has been saying for the café, oh now he is definitely curious about that to happen. No matter how tempting the offers are, Akaashi couldn't hit it. He isn't satisfied yet, he wanted something rare, strange, odd, but full of surprises. He wanted that. He wonders if this place takes random orders.

"They sound really good," Akaashi managed to say another word even though the man has taken his breath away by the way he genuinely explained the coffees.

"I know right!" He grinned. "So what would you like to have on this beautiful morning?"

The emerald eyed lad smirked just a little before asking, "Tell me... Umm... May I know your name?"

"It's written here. It's Bokuto," he pointed to the name tag that was pinned on his left chest which made another satisfying view for Akaashi to see.

"Right, Bokuto-san," the name rolled on his lips sounded so dangerous that he found his own heart throb unconditionally. "Tell me, what would you make if you found out the love of your life was sleeping with other people?"

Suddenly, the beautiful man named Bokuto frowned. He pouted slightly before whining, "I don't think this coffee could heal that. But, oh boy, I'm sure as hell I wouldn't survive with just a coffee, maybe a little vodka could help,"

Akaashi couldn't hide the fact that this man is also funny. He let out a giggle which caused Bokuto to smile at him in return. "Then what would you make for yourself, Bokuto-san?"

He thought for a brief moment. "I'd... Make something a little sweet, for healing,"

"Just sweet?" he pressed his button, challenging the man behind the counter to go wild with his imagination.

Since Akaashi asked for it, Bokuto then started to ramble, "Maybe add a little bit of the black coffee, for covering up all the good memories we used to have. Then milk, for purity and change. Oh, and it should be hot, to warm up our cold heart. I know no one wanted to see anything but that. It'll haunt our brain mentally if we remember it, so the coffee has to be hot. Then finish it off with a small decorated chaff, like drawing your favorite animal! Mine is an owl, what's yours?"

"I like many things," Akaashi said and Bokuto blushed at that. Then the emerald eyed lad smiled, "Then can you make that for me, please?"

"Make what?" that came out a little wrong for Akaashi and his unholy thoughts, however he brushed it off right away when he saw how sincere his confusion is.

"The coffee you just described. I want that one, please," As easy as that, Bokuto's golden eyes widened in shock. He knows that the man behind the counter was just rambling, but he is definitely sure that he can handle an easy custom task like that, right? He wouldn't have worked in a café if he's unable to achieve that wish, would he?

"Bu-but... I don't...," Bokuto is speechless. Much to Akaashi's surprise, the golden eyed lad then grinned so wide that he's concern about that jaw of his. However the white pearls of his teeth made it obvious that his heart just skipped a beat. "You can count on me! What's your name?"

"Akaashi," he told him, very impressed on how well he takes the challenge.

"Well then Akaashi, your _depresso_ is coming up soon!" Bokuto laughed at his own joke, making Akaashi burst out from his normal face and laughing while covering it with his hand. This man is impossible, he did not just unintentionally joke about the custom coffee he ordered. "See what I did there, 'Kaashi? I named your coffee, _depresso_ ,"

"I heard," He smiled with a hint of pink shades on both of his cheeks, still smiling at the man in front of him. "If you don't mind me asking, why would you name my coffee _depresso_?"

"It's just, you asked something so depressing. I mean, I don't ever want to find out if the love of my life is sleeping with someone else behind my back, I don't think anyone does. But you made it so... Realistic which is very depressing," Bokuto explained. "You don't like the name I gave it?"

Akaashi smiled, this time with a reddened blush on his cheeks. "No, I like it. Maybe you should keep it,"

"I'm taking that as a compliment," the bicolor haired lad said before chuckling, sending shivers down to Akaashi's spine. "Aight, 'Kaashi, your _depresso_ is on its way. You should take a seat anywhere you'd like and I'll deliver it for you,"

"I haven't paid yet, Bokuto-san," Akaashi knew that this man is going to have lots of fun making the _depresso_ , he must be that type of person who tends to get distracted when they're having fun.

Bokuto blushed again in embarrassment before laughing. "I guess you can pay it later, because I have to calculate it all first on how much you're going to spend for this _depresso_. It is the new recipe in the house after all,"

"If you say so," With that, the curly raven haired lad then walked into the corner of the café. They have this comfortable sofa with a view of the morning Osaka and busy streets.

Hearing Bokuto humming behind the counter while making his _depresso_ , Akaashi leaned on his thighs while closing his eyes - smelling the coffee in the air. It seems so surreal for Akaashi to be smiling this happily despite what happened yesterday, yet he's here and listening to the whistles from Bokuto who's still busy. He steals a glance to the broad shoulders lad, blushing by the sight of his back gleaming by the morning radiant sun. It makes his skin glow and his hair seems to be beautiful despite it being styled a bit hilarious to his likings. He wonders if that hair is actually being gelled on, gravity doesn't work like that.

By the calm morning sensation, Akaashi unwarily closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Is it unfair for him to be smiling this big? His heart seems to be vocalizing in harmony, loving the way he's sitting here and watching the other cheerful lad making his _depresso_. Speaking of _depresso_ , Akaashi hasn't laughed this genuine with someone else before, with a complete stranger. The last time he laughed was with Atsumu and he was talking about his first job, and something about Bokuto's magic made the muscles on his lips turn upwards without any plan to. His grins were contagious, he held this powerful superpower to make everyone smile around him - even to Akaashi, a total stranger to him who walked in to his first day of work in the " _All Is Found_ " café.

"Hey, hey, hey! One _depresso_ for Aghashi!" The emerald eyed lad opened his eyes before looking up to see Bokuto placing the coffee in an adorable white mug with red stripes on the ring of the cup.

"Thank you," Akaashi smiled at him, blushed unexpectedly when he watched Bokuto take a seat in front of him then leaning towards the table to watch his expression.

"I need to know if you like my first experiment. For research purposes," he told him so easily which caused Akaashi to smile again, heart throbbing on how he can clearly examine his face despite being a little meter away. Akaashi just unlocks another fact from Bokuto, it seems like he's the type of person who doesn't mind to be entering someone else's personal space or in short, he doesn't know that someone's personal spaces do exist.

The emerald eyed lad held those golden ones before sipping the hot _depresso_ into his lips. He let his nostril filled with the scent of the coffee before allowing the liquid to enter his throat, a warm sensation drove over his chest to his stomach as he tasted the bitter yet sweet _depresso_ from his tongue despite how little he sipped. He sighed contently before pulling the mug away from his lips, licking the remaining chaff on his upper lips - smirking when it gave an effect towards the attractive owl-looking lad in front of him. His chest screamed when he saw the apple in Bokuto's throat move while looking intensively towards Akaashi and his lips.

"They're amazing, as expected," the emerald eyed lad said before putting the coffee down.

Bokuto blinked his eyes to tear his intensive eyes away from Akaashi and his pretty feature. He blushed before smiling sheepishly, "Yeah?"

Akaashi nodded. "Thank you for this. How much for the _depresso_?"

It somehow caught the other lad off guard when Akaashi mentioned the money for the coffee. Much to his dismay, Bokuto then waved his hand dismissively in the air. "You know what? This one's in the house. Seems like you need the coffee more than I do, so you'll get this one for free. I'm feeling generous,"

"Bokuto-san, I must pay for this, whether you're feeling generous or not," the curly raven haired lad pressed on, trying to get his wallet however he wasn't sure on how much he needed to pay.

"Don't sweat it, 'Ghaashi! Like I said, I bet you need this coffee more than I do," Bokuto said with a smile.

Completely ignoring the fact that he mispronounced his name, Akaashi bit the other statement. "Whatever do you mean, Bokuto-san?"

His golden eyes met his again, this time it's firmly yet gently at the same time, Akaashi's heart is throbbing against his chest as if trying to escape from the dark place in order to get Bokuto's warmth yet Akaashi kept it close to protect them. They were bruised, the emerald eyed lad wasn't sure if he should allow his heart to just jump out and fall. For the love of gods, Akaashi wasn't sure if Bokuto felt the same way! How could he be so reckless yet adventurous at the same time? This is very unlike him.

"You asked for something... Unusual. Then you asked about the 'walking into your partner sleeping with someone else' question, I don't want to assume anything, but I feel like you had a rough night," Bokuto explained, voice was husky and low which Akaashi knew very well that he's being serious. "I... You know, you're really good at handling your emotions and how much you laugh at everything I said, but those eyes of yours...,"

Akaashi felt the blood rush on his face as he felt the golden eyes stare at him with somber eyes and that made his heart even more unsteady than it already has. Even though Bokuto is only studying his expression, Akaashi felt even more strange inside by loving the feeling he gets when those golden eyes are looking all over him and that made him feel so uneasy yet excited for nothing in particular. How can this person be so genuine yet wasn't aware of the magic he put on the emerald eyed lad.

"Those eyes of yours are telling me otherwise," Bokuto finally said, somehow whispered it out because he was afraid someone might catch it. And that surprised Akaashi on how the cheerful lad can be so observant towards a stranger, it makes him want to know more about Bokuto and his previous life. However, something surprises him even more. The bicolor haired lad man asked, "Are you alright, 'Kaashi?"

Oh, his heart skips a beat. When was the last time someone actually asked him something as simple as this? When was the last time he could just sit and talk? The way Bokuto is concerned about him, it makes Akaashi want to laugh at the sentiment of this person across him. If Bokuto doesn't mind kisses, Akaashi would love to shower him kisses all over his face to wash over that frown on his beautiful face. Now he's just talking randomly about wanting to kiss a stranger who actually takes better care than all the people he knows.

"That's very kind of you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said with a smile, a sheepish yet genuine one.

"You're my very first customer! I need to know if you like my service! And when you asked something like that, it wasn't hard for me to notice that something must've happened," Bokuto said. Then somehow he changed the topic to Akaashi's surprise once again, "Hey, do you wanna know why this place is called _All Is Found_?"

He's adorable, does he even know that? Akaashi asks, "I've been thinking about it. Why is it, Bokuto-san?"

"You're asking the right person!" Bokuto grinned before leaning closer to Akaashi to whisper. What is this? Are they 13? The emerald eyed lad couldn't help but bite his lower to stop himself from smiling as he got closer, smelling the perfume that Bokuto wore at this distance. Then the other man explained, "The owners found their love here, now they're engaged!"

Speaking of engaged, Akaashi's smile dropped. Engaged, right. He remembered it all in an instant before pulling away from their little whispers session. Akaashi tried to hide it, his disappointment and betrayal, not for Bokuto but for that certain person who easily broke his heart like a crumpled piece of paper. He didn't know why it upsets him so much, is it perhaps because of how he used to have it all yet not having it completely? It probably is. He shouldn't have been this upset about someone who deserves to have something as similar as him, one thing he least wanted them to have is how broken Akaashi gets when he realized everything he did will never be enough to anyone, not even himself.

He cleared his throat before asking the cheerful Bokuto, "So they found what they want... Here? In this café?"

"Umm... No, not specifically in this café," Bokuto then looked around the room as if he's trying to memorize something. "Before this café, this was used to be an abandoned volleyball park. It was really bad and not many people would like to walk around to this district. And the owner found his man here while drinking a terrible coffee that he bought. Because of that, they found love and decided that everyone deserves to find one too. Maybe not here, but maybe from the coffee that we make. Either they're giving to one or receiving it,"

Akaashi smiled before bringing the _depresso_ to his lips. "That sounds very sweet,"

"I know right! They are now disgustingly adorable! Ugh, I bet you'll complain too if you see the two," Bokuto whined and that made Akaashi laugh.

"Bokuto-san, you seem to know a lot about this place. You must really love this job," Akaashi asked with that soft tone in his voice.

"I guess you can say that," Bokuto grinned. "It's really not hard to know something as simple as this,"

Akaashi hummed before asking once again, "Then they named the café All Is Found?"

"Yeah! Sounds really creative to me. I never knew from a simple bitter coffee could into something as sweet as this. Just a coffee, and boom, you're in love," Their eyes met unnecessary by the word of love. After holding their gazes together for 5 seconds, not that Akaashi counts, they looked away with an embarrassed blush. Bokuto turned his head to the door as if anyone would walk in while Akaashi hid his face behind the mug as he drank the _depresso_.

Simple coffee, huh.

Akaashi finished the drink and felt a lot better than earlier, he felt more energized to stroll around the district. However, in the back of his head, he doesn't want to exit this place anytime soon. He still enjoys the time he shares with the owl-looking lad across the table. Surprisingly, not many people visit this place for a coffee in the morning, only a few customers came in and that busied the other lad that he enjoyed the company of. When Bokuto is finished with his task, he'll come back to Akaashi's chair to talk about random topics. Funny how their conversations just keep going despite there is nothing to talk about and Akaashi has places to be, yet he's still here laughing with Bokuto.

"Oh, my shift is done soon!" Bokuto cheered as he glanced at the clock near the counter. Then he glanced at Akaashi, "Hey, 'Kaashi! Are you free today? Do you want to have lunch with me and help me pick up some other things on the way?"

Akaashi smiled. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be with you, Bokuto-san? We've just met,"

"Of course! I really like being with you! Besides, I know we're going to have so much fun together!" He grinned so widely, allowing Akaashi to smile back at him again. He's totally mentally a 13 years old kid stuck in a man's body, and it's amazing how genuine those expressions are.

"How would you know if I won't murder you on our way for lunch, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi teased, preventing a laugh from his lips when Bokuto's terrified expression appeared.

Abruptly, Bokuto smugly leaned closer to Akaashi, making the other lad to be surprised by the sudden change of tension between them. "I doubt a depressing guy like Aghashi would do anything like that, especially to a majestic man like me,"

"Majestic?" Akaashi raised a challenging eyebrow at the man before him, laughing when Bokuto started to whine like a little kid.

"Please, join me for lunch today, 'Kaashi. I'm so lonely," he finally begged. "And please, don't kill me too," and how could he refuse those eyes, begging him to accept the offer?

Akaashi didn't wonder much of how he ended up waiting for Bokuto to change his outfit other than his formal work clothes so they can get going to this place where they can have lunch together. A little over ten minutes, the bicolor haired lad came back with a simple grey t-shirt that's making his broad chest looks even more visible than the shirt he wore earlier with a stupid apron that was covering almost all of his body, along with those simple black jeans that shapes his long legs better - especially that thighs, Akaashi feels like a pervert for widening his eyes towards his legs.

"Ya ready to go?" he grinned happily and the emerald eyed lad had to blink his eyes multiple times before forcing a smile on his face to politely nod at his new friend.

"Please, lead the way," Akaashi affirmatively told him, which made the other lad laugh before leading him outside the café.

All Is Found café, Akaashi glanced over his shoulder when they were walking side by side after exiting the building, he promised himself that he will return to that magical place for another _depresso_ , or for better, maybe making a new recipe with Bokuto. Because for once he knew he's happier than his previous nights, and for once... Akaashi glanced over the beautiful man with golden eyes beside him who's still explaining about how much he wastes his money and how much he needs to mature, and that for once Akaashi feels _alive_.

While walking down the streets, assuming they were only walking for a couple of blocks, the emerald eyed lad raised an eyebrow when suddenly Bokuto turned to a sharp corner where there was a car parked in a shadow of dark alleys. He blinked his eyes in surprise before following the man without hesitation as if he knows Bokuto all his life, but he has no doubts at all that a soft guy like him would do anything bad to him. Now that he mentioned it, he started to question whether going out for lunch together with a complete stranger is a good thing for his health. His mother would be so upset if she finds out that Akaashi went out with a complete stranger for lunch out of the blue.

However, the next thing he saw was a totally different thing. A clean, nice, and neat orange 2021 Panamera Turbo S Sport Turismo Porsche parked peacefully in that dark alley - hidden from the lights and any sights. Anyone wouldn't notice unless Bokuto led them to it. Akaashi's jaw dropped and almost, notoriously crapped his pants, when he saw the holy majestic car in front of him, noticing it right away that this vehicle isn't supposed to be distributed around the world for another year or so which made his mind wander over who in the world Bokuto is. Not that he's underestimated his barista skill, which isn't bad at all, however to purchase this big is almost impossible unless if you have a long journey beforehand - And logically, it is impossible for Bokuto to be able to buy this, however it does not mean that Bokuto don't earn it all!

" _Holy fuck!_ " his thought screamed as his emerald eyes gave all the emotions that his face prevented him from.

Bokuto didn't even glance at him when the door automatically opened by itself to the side after the owner approached the door. He stopped when he felt like Akaashi didn't move, which he quickly turned to face a speechless man with a pink blush on his cheeks and wide eyes. Seeing the pretty guy like Akaashi so overwhelmed with questions and emotions is making Bokuto feel uneasy yet he blushed in embarrassment because he didn't mean to surprise him at all, this is just their ride. He needs to note himself to not agree on everything he sees in his paperwork if he can receive a normal and better look from people around him.

"Yeah.... Umm... The food isn't going to eat by itself, you know," Bokuto sheepishly scratched the back of his neck when he saw how astounded Akaashi was.

"Ye-yes, you're right," Akaashi apologized under his breath before following the other lad.

When his bum finally makes contact with the seat and a strong scent of a new sports car, Akaashi feels like he's stepping on someone's privacy. He didn't know he was holding his breath until Bokuto easily switched on the engine and pressed the button for the AC, the owl-looking lad was so gentle with what he was doing - watching his fingers doing his work around the buttons for a little longer before finally he pulled the car over, a soft engine and wheels on the asphalts are almost impossible to feel from the inside as if Akaashi is riding a flying car.

There are tons of questions to ask, probably countless. Who is this Bokuto? How in the world is he working as a barista behind the counter in the All Is Found café when he can do so much more, especially when he got himself a nice ride like this? How can he trust Akaashi so much? Is it because he was his first customer for his first day of work? Impossible, absolute nonsense, there is no way Bokuto is planning to get lunch together just because of that reason. Akaashi was ahead of himself as he turned his head to the happy lad who's now humming along with the soft music playing in the radio, oh Akaashi wasn't aware of the music in the first place.

"Whoa! This place hasn't changed at all!" Bokuto beamed when he stopped at an old vintage restaurant. When the sports car came to a halt, Akaashi checked by leaning a little closer to the driver side. There aren't many people, the building is pretty old, there are some cracks on the wall but it looks stable enough to hold the place for a few years more, and...

His face was a few centimeters close to Bokuto's, who had his golden eyes widened at the sudden closeness. The emerald eyed lad quickly escaped from his personal space before clearing his throat. This is way too embarrassing, he wishes to just walk away but Bokuto... Akaashi bashfully took a glance at the other lad by the edge of his eyes, only to find those golden eyes are still staring back at him with so much adoration. His heart may have fluttered at that which he tried so hard to prevent his face to turn red, he may be not expressive verbally however his whole body language would say otherwise.

Bokuto then cleared his throat as if it could wash away the awkward atmosphere, not that he hates it. "I hope you like Chicken Teriyaki! This place sells the best Chicken Teriyaki ever! I always enjoy having lunch here before going back to Tokyo,"

"You live in Tokyo?" Akaashi finally turned his attention to the other man.

"I do! I was born and grew up there until I pursued my dream in Osaka! Well, no not really, Osaka is like a second home to me. My dream is in Sendai!" He explained which caused Akaashi to squint his eyes at him in disbelief.

"Bokuto-san... Sendai is farther from Osaka than Tokyo," He told him.

"I know! Many people actually responded quite similarly like you. But here's the thing, Osaka is like the center of my practices. Like a school? Then Sendai is where the big game is usually held. Like the big exam for me," Bokuto explained, trying to explain in words that Akaashi might understand. Something that he doesn't know that, Akaashi indeed understood and smiled proudly at whatever he's pursuing.

The conversation keeps going even after they exit the car, get a table, and even order their food. It never really ended, it just keeps going. A story after story, Bokuto would share about the tragedy of his sisters' love life and Akaashi would genuinely feel bad however the other lad made him laugh too, it was a funny topic to laugh at anyway. Then he also mentioned how he is an uncle, he's so proud about having a niece from his eldest sister who married 2 years ago, Akaashi congratulated him with a big smile. Until suddenly, the topic they talk about starting to get heavier.

"What about you, Akaashi? How's your love life?" Bokuto asked while munching all his food inside that mouth of his, the emerald eyed lad swore that mouth can fit a whole horse. Speaking of a horse, this man across him does look like he can eat a horse. Has he been ditching food or something?

The other lad blinked his eyes before asking, "Sorry?"

"Your love life, how is it?" Bokuto repeated his question with a sincere expression that he wants to know. "You know, my older sister is really terrible at keeping her man, yet my eldest sister is married and her husband is really loyal. I, on the other hand, am very happy by myself. I get lonely sometimes, I guess I'm just waiting for the right one,"

"That's sweet of you to wait," Akaashi smiled. Now, how is he going to turn this conversation around? He really does not wish to think about yesterday that feels like months ago yet the pain is still fresh. "I bet anyone would be very happy to have you as their partner,"

"I hope anyone can be that happy when they're with me," Bokuto pouted a little. "When I was in high school, there was this girl who asked me out but it didn't last long. Damn, I was head over heels for her,"

"That's horrible. May I know why you two broke up, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi was never one to feel sympathy over a stranger's heartbreak, however seeing the man across him looks so somber by the topic makes Akaashi want to do nothing but cheer him up no matter what. Those faces of his, along with his golden eyes, are meant to shine no matter what.

Bokuto blushed before laughing nervously. "It... It was... Maybe... No, but it was really... Cringe, per se,"

"I've witnessed and listened to more cringing stories. Try me," Akaashi encouraged the other man, gazing up to him with a soft smile.

"How could I say this? But umm... Well, we were just 17, I guess? And we tend to... Get carried away in an intimate situation. Ugh, Akaashi, this's really embarrassing!" Bokuto whined, closing his eyes like a little kid which caused the other lad to giggle.

"I won't judge you, but I understand. 17 is an age where we get curious about illegal stuff because we were underage. We were inexperienced on adult things but wish to know more," Akaashi helped him, ending his sentence with a comforting smile. "I'm assuming you two had your sexual moment together, no?"

Bokuto blushed, very hard. Akaashi might want to take a picture or two of his adorable face, it's completely impossible for this man to be both sexy and cute. "You make it sound so professional. But yes, I touched her boobs,"

"Okay," Akaashi tried so hard to not to laugh in order to maintain their friendship, whatever they have together right now. "So, what happened? Did you get uncomfortable?"

"No, not really," Bokuto blushed again, feeling so ashamed over his younger age. "I was a virgin, Akaashi!"

A few people glanced over their table which Akaashi tried to cover up his face, he needed to be hidden after what Bokuto put them through this lunch. The place isn't big which words are easily echoing the whole room, the whole universe probably knew that Bokuto was a virgin during his high school days by now and Akaashi tried so hard to be friendly however a teasing smile keeps on creeping up his lips which caused the golden eyed lad to whine even more.

"It wasn't funny, Akaashi!" he whined again.

"It seemed so," The emerald eyed lad nodded.

Bokuto then lowered his voice to keep it secretive, as if earlier he wasn't so secretive over his embarrassing story of when he was 17. "And she hated how I touched her boobs,"

Akaashi's eyes widened in surprise, at this point he wasn't sure whether he should be sorry or crying out loud. This shouldn't be funny, then Bokuto shouldn't have said it in a funny way so maybe Akaashi wouldn't try his ass off from laughing hysterically. But mentioning of touching, those emerald eyes may or may not have glanced over the hands of Bokuto. Those hands are probably warm, heavy, big - they probably can fit a whole heart of someone who loves him and crush it in one simple clench, yet despite its appearances, they might also be very gentle. Which another argument that Akaashi believes that this man would never hurt a bee, let alone a girl, or specifically her breasts.

"How so, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, a little curious by how a big baby like him would hurt someone during an intimate moment.

"She said I hurt her boobies," Bokuto stopped right away, his whole face turned red tomato. "I guess... I guess it was my fault, I was excited. Akaashi, do you know how soft they are?"

"No comment," Akaashi replied. At least, it was a great distraction to change the topic. Despite his trustworthy look, the emerald eyed lad seems to be questioning whether he should tell him about last night yet he also does not wish to surprise him by the whole 'ex-fiancé' thing.

After lunch, Bokuto surprised him again by paying for their dishes, which Akaashi wasn't really very happy about it. If only he shoved his credit card faster to the cashier man, but cursed Bokuto's cashless wallet that made him easily pull his card easier and faster. He tried to bargain about repaying his kindness, but Bokuto was waving his hand dismissively to his face as he said about Akaashi doesn't needing to pay for a thing since he agreed to this whole trip anyway. It still makes him upset, yet the fluttering butterflies in his stomach betrayed his feelings once again.

After a long argument, Bokuto somehow managed to bring the emerald eyed lad into his car so they can continue their endless and pointless argument in the car which Akaashi thinks is very cunning of him to be able to trick him into another trap of his. And the fact that Bokuto still listened to his feuds despite they're already a couple blocks away from the restaurant, it made Akaashi feel like a teenage girl when he saw how much the other lad happily drive his car and laughing at whatever point he's trying to convince - The messy curly raven haired lad blushed whenever Bokuto gave in about his quarrel and not even once interrupt his complain even though the whole thing has finished.

That sends a warm feeling in his now beating rapidly heart against his chest, a blush also appeared to be present when Akaashi glanced at Bokuto who was happily listening while driving. This isn't how the argument works, Bokuto should be arguing back to him and tell him how wrong he is yet he just listens with so much fondness in his face. This is so unfair! What is this feeling? Akaashi shouldn't feel like this, especially towards a complete stranger who listens and smiles towards his complaints. His heart skip another beat when Bokuto turned to him to listen intensively about more of Akaashi's pointless brawls, however when their eyes met, Akaashi quickly shut his lips and eyes widened in embarrassment when he finally realized just how much this man put all his attentions to him - Something he wasn't used to.

"I would put my hand on your thigh while you're telling me how much you hate me for paying your food, but I don't want to scare you off," Bokuto told him with his eerie low voice and that damned soft smile of his as if he didn't just make Akaashi's heart jumps up and down for anticipation of something. "Do you know your cheeks turned pink when you're angry? That's actually really cute of you,"

Stop, please. Give him a break. This is unfair! How can Akaashi handle these whole emotions by himself? At least give him a sign! Akaashi's face turned even redder, a little similar to when Bokuto confessed about his fist intimation scene with his previous lover. He didn't say another word as he avoided Bokuto's face by facing the window, he bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling when he could hear the faint of Bokuto's low chuckle. Another minute passed by, Bokuto finally pulled over at a shopping district. A few people with cameras are starting to appear from nowhere and he swore he might have heard the man beside him clicked his tongue in annoyance before pulling out his phone.

"Is everything alright, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi wasn't sure of what's going on but he dislikes the look of distress on the man's face right now, not when he just called him cute after their lunch.

"Just a small trouble in the office, I guess," Bokuto told him. Akaashi totally couldn't understand his expression yet he just nodded as he watched the golden eyed lad typing furiously in his crack screen phone. There is no question asked when it comes to his belongings except his weird taste in vehicles.

A moment after the typing, a few securities finally shooed a few cameramen away from the store of Asics, a Japanese sport equipment company. It didn't take long until Bokuto finally gave them a green light to exit the car. As confused as ever, Akaashi jogged to Bokuto's side when the man was waiting for him before walking together to the store shoulder by shoulder. The emerald eyed lad wasn't used to so many eyes around him, therefore when he glanced over the crowds and caught a few camera flashes before his eyes - He flinched and Bokuto noticed right away, frowning and pulling him closer to his side by his shoulder until they reached into the store.

"My eyes hurt," Akaashi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Yeah, you were looking directly at the cameras," Bokuto teased him with a small laugh. "First rule of being in the crowds, never stared or even looked at the cameras,"

Akaashi frowned. "God, I must have looked hideous in those pictures,"

"You must've looked gorgeous," The emerald eyed lad glanced up to the man in front of him, blushing when he realized the height difference. There must be a magic somewhere between them because he didn't ask another question about all the cameramen outside the building when Bokuto reassured him that he looks fine.

"Well, well, well, I'll be damned. Isn't it Bokuto Koutarou?" the two turned to the owner of the store.

"Minato-san! It's good to see you again! How's Naru-chan?" Bokuto hugged the blonde haired man, laughing at how his usual self isn't changing like the weather.

"He's in a ramen store with his friends as usual. By the way, thank you for coming with a warning this time. I've prepared everything you need, except if you need something else then be my guest," Minato-guy said, unaware of another lad who's still processing the word 'gorgeous' from Bokuto's lips.

"Hey, thanks! I know I can count on you!" Bokuto grinned before turning to his other friend. "Hey, Akaashi! Meet Onishi Minato, the owner of Asics's branch in Osaka! He sells the best sport stuffs here!"

Akaashi quickly pulled himself together before approaching the man in his mid 50s. He sent him a polite smile before greeting him, "Good afternoon, Onishi-san,"

"Nice to meet you, Akaashi-san. Say, I don't think we've met before. Did you guys just meet or something?" Minato asked, still a polite and kind smile on his face.

"Minato-san, his name is... Just Akaashi! He was my first customer in All Is Found café! You know, the one Iwa-chan and Oika-chan built together!" Bokuto happily introduced his friend, a gentle touch on his shoulder which Akaashi felt his skin burn.

The blue eyed lad man in front of the two raised a questioning eyebrow before crossing his arms on his chest as he asked, "Your first customer? Since when do you work at Iwaizumi-san's café?"

"Today, actually! Sometimes I gotta wait for a month or two until another season comes so I make myself useful. I practice and work part-time at their café, it was fun!" Bokuto somehow gleams in so much happiness, unable to compare his big smile with the bright radiant sun above them.

Minato eyed Akaashi at first before smiling and gesturing for Bokuto to start shopping which he happily agreed and walked away, more like skipping his steps like a 7 year old kid in a candy store, leaving the two alone. The older man asked, "Bokuto never invited any of his friends to his shopping spree before. He must really likes you,"

"That's nice of you to say that, Onishi-san. But I'm afraid we just met and we both don't have any other things to do, Bokuto-san invited me to repay me as his first customer," Thinking about this makes him smile. "I think he's exaggerating,"

"Believe me when I say this, but Bokuto doesn't always have the time for the world," A sudden tense aura suddenly awakened in their conversation. Minato was still smiling though, however Akaashi is a bit caught off guard by the words that somehow he took it in the wrong way. When the blue eyed lad saw the horror in the younger lad's face, he quickly reassured him, "No, no, no! I didn't mean it in a cruel way. It's just... Bokuto is a busy man, so having you here with him... He must have sacrificed his precious time for you, or maybe for you two,"

That's a relief to know, and yet another overwhelmed emotion came to trick his mind about imagining how kind Bokuto is to him for the last few hours. Come to think of it, when it comes to friends, Akaashi was never someone's first priority and he never says anything about it because he knows everyone has their own businesses but yet a complete stranger to him just took all his time so they can hang together. His parents were the only people who took their time for him up until now, but Bokuto is like the second person in his life for doing something so ridiculous for the sake of the two of them.

Don't get this wrong, Akaashi appreciates this whole trip with Bokuto, hell he enjoys it so much being near Bokuto. However, if Bokuto is _that_ busy as he was described as, then he should've just dropped him somewhere so he can either go back to Tokyo or go somewhere he needed to be. But then again, Bokuto is here with him, getting something in this sports equipment store. The emerald eyed lad blushed by the words of the man just told him before glancing to the direction of the man walking in golden. He was looking at something, eyes shone brighter, hands gently grabbed whatever he touched, lips slightly parted while talking to himself - Probably convincing himself that he wouldn't need it.

"I know it's really weird to be out here with someone you just met, but... Bokuto Koutarou isn't really that bad, you know," Minato winked at him as if he was giving him this big sign of 'that man is single and ready to mingle'.

He blinked his eyes in surprise as he watched the older man walking towards Bokuto who just yelled that he was finished with his shopping. Akaashi felt his cheeks went warm by the approval of dating a guy whom he just met, which is totally not creepy at all, note the sarcasm. However, Akaashi hates how these overwhelming feelings inside his chest are saying otherwise. After paying for whatever Bokuto got, the more muscular man didn't waste his time to guide Akaashi back to the car while he put all his shopping bags at the back.

The sun watches them run around the city with that orange sports car, giving them nice shades of pink and purple for their last view in the sky as if it's giving them luck for whatever they are doing together now. The conversation with Onishi Minato was far forgotten in the back of Akaashi's head as they were laughing about nothing but Bokuto's comments about the random things that they saw. Until dinner arrived and they ate together again, making a fancy toast which the emerald eyed lad laughed with pink blush on his cheeks as he listened about Bokuto's horrible teenage memories.

Funny how in one day, he can tell about half of Bokuto's life as if they have met before. He enjoys this, listening to someone share their memorable memories about their families, about their favorite Christmas movies, about their first pet, their first date, their first achievement. Akaashi enjoys it a lot, especially now that he's staring so fondly over Bokuto driving in the dark night. His face gleams by the street lights that they passed, never once was agitated by the view outside their window car. The dinner was amazing, they went to a cheap Japanese restaurant and got themselves a small alcohol drink after dinner just to lighten up the night. And now they are driving with no direction, not that Akaashi is against it, in fact he is enjoying tonight so much that he doesn't want to end it.

"You know, Akaashi... You're really friendly to me," Bokuto suddenly became serious. "You deserve a superhero as your date or something,"

"A superhero?" At first, the younger lad between the two thought that the man beside him was joking.

"Yeah, someone who can treat you like in a fairytale story. Someone who can treat you right," Bokuto's voice is far from teasing which sends shivers to whole of Akaashi's body as he straightens up his posture to glance at him.

"Bokuto-san, what do you mean?" It really concerns him about what the other man is trying to say to him.

"It's just... You listen to all my stories, you go everywhere I go, and you've been very nice to me. You really deserve someone who can do the exact same you do, you know? Like a superhero, they can do everything they want and they'll definitely treat you like how you deserve to be treated," He said. Pouting a little as he mumbled, "I guess... If I like you that much, I must let you go with whoever your superhero is,"

Oh, did Bokuto say he likes him? Akaashi isn't really surprised, to be honest. He wasn't really so subtle about all the flirts and the steady hand brushing when they were walking at the park earlier. Not that Akaashi minds, he really enjoys his company so much to the point he enjoys all his little things in trying to catch Akaashi's attention. But back to the topic, Akaashi couldn't help but smile at the genuine expression of him thinking the emerald eyed lad deserves to be someone as amazing as a superhero when, for every people in this world, Akaashi just wants a simple man who can make him laugh and make him feel love. He wouldn't admit a thing if he wants Bokuto to do that because he does it in a strange and unpredictable way which makes the younger lad to glance at him even more.

"Bokuto-san, _I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts_ just because I've been nice to you. Truthfully, I think you're also doing the same thing to me. You've been so kind and caring to me, dare I to say that maybe you're the one who deserves to have a superhero as your date," Akaashi said, ignoring the sudden jealousy that overflowed in his veins.

"Nah, I don't like that too," The car stops at the red lights. " _I just want someone I can be with, somebody I can kiss_ ,"

Their eyes met when the word 'kiss' was mentioned. For a brief moment, Akaashi must have felt something in his chest when he saw just how beautiful those golden eyes are, his ridiculous bicolor dark and silver spiky hair is just a bonus for his warm face, and his lips were resting there peacefully. Speaking of lips, the emerald eyed lad carefully glanced over Bokuto's lips when they noticed the sudden shift of the moment. It feels heavy, submerged by the mood in the car until the lights turn green yet Bokuto's eyes are looking at the other green. Until a car honks from behind, they startled before finally looking away with hearts swelling.

Akaashi cleared his throat before softly asking, "So, where are we going now?"

"That depends, how much do you wanna risk it?" Bokuto smirked at the man who's blushing really hard.

"Is it dangerous?" Akaashi smiled a little at his question, because he doesn't mind a little hazard. 

"Depending on what we've done together, I guess it isn't," Bokuto said which caused a happy giddy smile to appear on Akaashi's adorable face.

With a simple agreement nod from the emerald eyed lad and a big smile on his face, Bokuto's heart might skip a beat by the innocent looks from the man on his passenger seat then he softly drove the car to the empty highway, only the street lights and the lights from the car lighten up the dark highway. Akaashi was confused at first, a little hesitant at whatever Bokuto was trying to do with the two of them, but more surprises were there as the older man turned off the AC and pulled the windows down and softly drove the car.

Out of instinct, Akaashi pushed his arm out and started to make a small wave movement with the wind outside. He giggled before realizing that Bokuto drove even faster, a little past over his speed limit but the rapid beating on his chest is encouraging him to take this jeopardize as his getaway. With a high laugh, Akaashi let out his head to let his hair dance with the wind. Imitating a wolf over the full moon, the emerald eyed lad howls at night and receives a loud laugh from his friend who's clenching his chest with his hand, probably laughing because of how hilarious his other friend is.

When a hand rest on his thigh for safety, Akaashi wouldn't notice but there was a bashful smile while his head is still in the wind. Getting enough of the wind outside, he finally put his head inside and looked at the mirror to see just how messy his hair is - Another laughter was shared that night, and Akaashi is alright about that. The sudden grip on his thigh when they were laughing is making him blush before he finally grab that hand to hold his instead. There was a thumb that softly rub Akaashi's knuckle as he watches those thick fingers holding his slimmer ones. He felt warm, safe, and most importantly he knows that this is something he craves for so many years. He longs for this, and he is grateful to have this moment with Bokuto instead of any guys.

"If you want somebody you can kiss," Akaashi started, holding the hand on his thigh with both of his with so much care. Another smile was seen on his face before glancing at the driver. " Then _I want something just like this_ , Bokuto-san,"

Then the whole ride somehow turned silent, comfortable and nice. Bokuto's hand is still in between Akaashi's hands who is now fast asleep with a peace smile on his face. It was really late and they had been strolling around the city for the whole day, Bokuto didn't mind about him sleeping. When they reached Akaashi's hotel, the younger lad was woken up by the most beautiful golden eyes and that husky tired voice. They shared a smile again, but never once letting go of their hands.

"When can I see you again?" Bokuto asked him, holding on those slim and smooth hands as if his life depended on it.

Akaashi blushed before smiling to him, "I can visit your work again tomorrow. I might need a new coffee recipe,"

Bokuto kissed his hand, Akaashi felt his whole face turn red as he bit his lower lip to stop himself from squealing. "Then, go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"A-a date?" Akaashi blinked his eyes.

"Well, I don't know if you're aware of this but I've been trying to tell you about how much I like you. I know we just met but, I really like what we had, it's not something I usually have, you know?" He carefully rubbed the spot that he kissed on Akaashi's hand with his thumb with a fond smile. "You're right, 'Ghaashi. _I want something just like this_ too,"

"Bokuto-san....," He is speechless but there was a happy smile on his face.

"So, please, give me a chance and go on a date with me," With a kiss on his cheek, he got his answer.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oyaa... Looks like our dearest Bokuto will go on his first date with Akaashi, hmmm. How are you liking this chapter so far? Let me know!


	3. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You pulled my chair out and helped me in... And you don't know how nice that was," Bokuto stared at him, lips parted slightly because he didn't expect Akaashi to remember his temptation to flirt on their first date. But he finishes off with a pair of glistening emerald eyes like crystal that shot straight into his heart, "But I do,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the climax of the story, everybody! Let's go! :D

Golden was the first thing he was awakened to that morning. His emerald eyed lad shifted by the brightness from the curtains, the sun kissed his skin as Akaashi softly smiled while gently waking all his body system on that early morning. He stretched his arms up and let his smooth and slim legs kick off the comfortable thick hotel blanket to expose his whole body. With a yawn, his eyes landed on the ceiling above him and a small smile appeared there. The memories of last night were replayed in his head, his face burned when he remembered how he kissed Bokuto's cheek so randomly yet he has no regret.

Something about Bokuto has awakened this magic between the two which makes Akaashi feel like a whole different person towards him. He can feel all the butterflies inside of him that he thought might have died since the day he was taken, however he was proven wrong. And he never been so thankful for being wrong before, because now he is going on a date with Bokuto - The sweet, a little eccentric about his obsession towards his spiky hair, and surprisingly romantic ideas in asking on a date.

Akaashi couldn't convince himself if he's attracted to Bokuto, but he knows that something about him makes him want to know more about the bicolor hair of silver and raven. It's something about his words and his sweet talk, he just can't seem to find it fraud because he looks so genuine about everything he does. The way his golden eyes glistened at whatever Akaashi smiles, the way his pearl white teeth showed whenever Akaashi said anything, and the way he held his hands that caused warmth both in and outside Akaashi's heart. His spontaneous act is what makes it exciting for him, another reason for Akaashi to be closer and get to know him.

He checked the time from his phone and realized that he doesn't have Bokuto's number. How hilarious of him, accepting to go on a date with someone he just met and also doesn't have their phone number. Despite the missing piece of a number, Akaashi knows where he's going to meet up with Bokuto. Strangely, it feels like they have this invisible string between them which pulls them back to each other no matter what the circumstances are. Without Bokuto's number, Akaashi knows where he's going to find him, and he knows when he's going to go there. Even though there is a possible miscommunication, however this is worth the shot. Akaashi hasn't felt this alive before, so he allows himself to feel free to fall.

After taking a warm shower, Akaashi put on his best coat and jeans. Usually he used to wear branded and expensive coats, but now that he's a single man, he is wearing something he used to have so he might add his opinion that he looks decent, at least. Looking at the weather from the hotel windows, Akaashi's genuine smile appeared as the sun was showing its best color for today as if the whole universe agreed for them to go on a date and Akaashi couldn't agree more. With a hum, the emerald eyed lad exited his hotel and found his legs leading him back to the café where he met those gorgeous golden eyes of the man who asked him on a date. _All Is Found_ , was the café that was built because of a love in the form of a coffee - Bokuto once explained to him. Who would have thought that it might happen the same thing to the both of them?

The sound of the bells ringing that morning was what made Akaashi pull back from his thought and automatically smile sheepishly when the familiar golden eyes gazed on him. He's mesmerized by it, definitely swimming through those eyes of his. Bokuto grinned, heart leaping out of his chest before walking out of the counter to welcome his date. He greets him, "'Ghashi! You came!"

"You owe me a date. Of course, I'd come," Akaashi said, so bluntly yet honest.

Bokuto blushed at the comment before guiding him to the same seat he took yesterday. He pulled the chair for Akaashi and pushed it for him. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, I got here as fast as I could," Akaashi is now the one who's blushing, feeling a little embarrassed that he got here because he wanted to see Bokuto.

"I can make you some French Toast! Would you like another _Depresso_?" Bokuto asked, his hand is resting on the back of Akaashi's back while leaning a little closer to his date. The emerald eyed lad likes this closeness, especially when he can smell the perfume that his date was wearing.

"No, thank you," Akaashi then rested his hand on a top of Bokuto's on his shoulder before smiling sheepishly, "What type of coffees would you make for your first date, Bokuto-san?"

"I'm glad you asked," With a wink, Bokuto left to prepare his date's breakfast. Looks like he isn't going to have any answer for that, and yet Akaashi is patiently waiting for his best date to make his breakfast and his mysterious coffee.

The morning bustle wasn't really a hustle for Bokuto, watching him work from where he was sitting was satisfying for Akaashi. And the fact that his fair skin glows by the morning skin makes him ten out of ten a very cuddle-able guy, thus the way he behaves around strangers also makes Akaashi sigh in happiness while fondly looking at his date. He doesn't know much about Bokuto, let alone about his family or where he was from and what his dream, however Akaashi is eager to know and reveal more secrets about the other lad. Something about him just makes him so incredibly happy inside, makes him like he is a 17 year old teenage boy all over again.

"Here's your special breakfast from your amazing date," Bokuto winked at him, smiling when he saw Akaashi giggled. "And this is your _Special Date_ ,"

Again with the constant surprise, Akaashi couldn't help but lean on his hand before asking softly, "What did you put in this _Special Date_ , Bokuto-san?"

"Nothing bad, I swear!" And the younger lad giggled. "I put our best espresso here, made by the one and only Bokuto Koutarou. This is basically just a simple Latte that we have here, but I put a little more espresso just so you can keep up with me!"

"I see," Akaashi nodded with a smile on his face. "I wonder about the name. What is your inspiration for making this?"

" _You_ ," So easy and so blunt, Akaashi's smile grew bigger before bashfully looking away with pink cheeks. Then he felt one of his hands was being taken to those rougher ones before he heard Bokuto explain, "I would've named it _Akaashi's_ , but that means people would order it by your name and... I don't like that. Since we're going on a date today, so I named it as a _Special Date_. And anyone can try it too,"

If only he has any strength left to reply, anything, not his red-ish face to look away from that genuine smile of Bokuto's. He would pull his hand away because he needs to cover his embarrassing red face, if only Bokuto did not have to rub his thumb softly against his knuckles and maybe he would be able to face him. With a soft and bashful smile, Akaashi just giggles for a response and Bokuto knows that this is the guy he's attracted to from yesterday and forever grateful for this beautiful curly raven haired lad to agree for his spontaneous date.

"My shift won't end until 10-ish. I hope you don't mind," Bokuto told him.

Akaashi, without any hesitation and consideration, smiled and softly tugged the bicolor haired lad's folded sleeves to his side and pressed a soft peck on his cheek. "I don't mind. Good luck, Bokuto-san,"

Bokuto in red is something he likes to witness all the time, that color suits him along with his fair skin. "If this is what I get for getting work, put me in work all my life, please,"

"You're exaggerating. Now, shoo, your customers are waiting," With a huge grin from Bokuto, the emerald eyed lad felt his heart do a flip before watching him back behind to the counter to do his job.

Then his eyes darted back to the breakfast that Bokuto made for him. A simple yet sweet French Toast is placed right in front of him along with his _Special Date_ coffee on his right. These small gestures that Bokuto is cluelessly giving him, is putting on sparks to Akaashi's day. The pulling his chair for him to sit, the cute way of making excuses to make his breakfast, and those custom orders for his coffee - Does Bokuto know just how much this drives Akaashi's heart insane? These are something he genuinely craves for almost his life, someone who genuinely does this, not out of pity or not even because of guilt.

Akaashi gently brought his fork to cut his breakfast dish into small pieces for him to taste. Bringing it towards his mouth, the curly raven haired lad couldn't help but shoot his eyes open when he tasted the food on his tongue. He ravishes the taste as he hummed happily before getting some more, he just never seems to get enough - He even finishes the whole strawberries and the berries on top. Every single bit of it, he cherishes them, imagining just how careful and full of concentration his date was making this therefore Akaashi will finish this.

Let's not forget about the _Special Date_ yet, it tastes even better after the French Toast that he just consumed. The warm coffee on his throat, the relaxing smell of coffee into his nostril, Akaashi is in cloud nine. The bitter and sweet taste, he was never one about sugary coffee, but he can handle this because he knows Bokuto pours everything he can in this and he doesn't need to change a thing about it. He adores the taste, this will always be one of the reasons why he admires the other - good looking lad.

People come and go inside the café. It seems to be busier the more Akaashi stays, but he doesn't mind because he gets the chance to watch Bokuto being a nice barista behind the counter as he takes the strangers' orders. Akaashi wouldn't admit it if he was caught staring at his date who's making a coffee, and if their eyes met, Bokuto would wink at him which caused the emerald eyed lad to blush madly before covering his face again with his face. There always were a glimpse of eye contacts to each other as if it was a reminder for the both of them that they will make this all through then their date would begin.

"Bo-chan!" Akaashi looked up from his phone to find a man with a nice comb of brown hair, a little bit curly but still neatly brushed, walking in like a fashion icon.

Bokuto perked up from behind the coffee machine before beaming, "Oika-chan! Hey, hey, hey! You're back already? Hey, how was Argentina?"

"Wonderful, as always," The guy, almost in the same height as Bokuto, replied. "How's the café? Do you like working here so far?"

"It's great! First and foremost, I found a date! A hot one too!" Akaashi was unprepared by the eyes that somehow landed on him unexpectedly. He wasn't sure what to do during this moment, sending them a small wave doesn't seem like a suitable greeting. However, Bokuto is giving him the widest grin and so much adoration in one look which Akaashi was left speechless. 

"Ah, you're absolutely right on that. Looks like you've found a hot date," The neatly curly brown haired lad whispered to Bokuto with a smirk. "I've never seen him before,"

"Neither am I. But god, Akaashi is amazing," Bokuto smiled fondly at his date as if he had known the other lad for his whole life. "He laughs at my jokes!"

"What? I laugh at your jokes too!" he scoffed teasingly, acting offended by his friend's words.

"I know! But it's just, yours don't look so sincere! Akaashi laughs like he hasn't heard any of my jokes! That... That makes me feel incredibly happy inside," Bokuto tapped his own chest softly, smiling happily before looking up to his friend. "Just like what Iwaizumi-san makes you feel!"

"Whatever, lover boy," Oikawa Tooru laughed, playfully shoved his shoulders before grabbing the apron from the coat hanger which is a surprise for Bokuto himself. And as for Akaashi, he has no clue what happens between the two because his seat is a bit far for him to eavesdrop.

"E-eh, Oika-chan! What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to go back with Iwaizumi-san or something?" Bokuto, surprisingly, followed him who continued to take over his previous orders.

"What? I can't work at my own place? Besides, Iwa-chan dropped me here and I missed being here," Oikawa said, then looking up to Akaashi who's now looking out to the window with a soft look. He then smirks before looking at his friend who's furrowing his eyebrows, hands fidgeting in anxiety. "Your shift will end in 5 minutes. Take your free coffee and get your man. I don't know how long does this Akaashi-guy has waited for you, but if I were him, I will hate to wait for my man to start our date,"

"But, Oika-chan-," Oikawa hushed him immediately.

"Button your lip, hun. Get ya man and ask for his number before it's too late," Maybe that was a little too much because Bokuto was taken back.

The golden eyed lad pouted slightly before mumbling, "How do you know I didn't get the chance to have his number?"

"I just know," Oikawa laughed, and that was his cue to change his clothes.

Akaashi gazed back to the counter and only to find that Bokuto's shift was taken over by the man who just walked inside. It was a surprise to him because he didn't think the guy, who looks like he was ready for a photo shoot for a cover magazine would start working at the café as well, however he wasn't the one to judge someone by their appearances. His date managed to clean up his plate earlier and left him with his half drink coffee since Akaashi seems to enjoy it, and he still holds on to it.

Finally, the man that he was looking for from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning, approached his seat with his simple leather jacket and dark colored jeans, the clothes that shape his muscles very nicely - Taking Akaashi's breath away right this instant. Bokuto had a coffee cup in his hand as he took the seat across from him, smiling sheepishly when his date looked like a god himself. Is this man even real? Does Akaashi really imagine this man to be real? How hot can this man be? Yesterday, he was blown away by his simple shirt and a genuine smile, and now he is definitely taken away by the gods because of his natural good looking face, and not to mention his amazing kind personalities.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Bokuto apologized, sipping his coffee as he put his phone and wallet down on the table to make himself comfortable on the chair.

"No worries," Akaashi smiled. "I enjoy watching you work. You look really happy serving people here,"

"Ah, you think too highly of me, Akaashi. It's just my duty as a barista," He said, blushing but still smiling as he sipped his coffee.

There was a slight silence between them but their glances made it feel like being this quiet in a crowded place is alright. Akaashi would smile bashfully down to his now empty cup while Bokuto would look away but still glanced at Akaashi from the edge of his eyes, and their hearts would race but neither of them would admit it. Suddenly, Bokuto took the brochure from their table that was placed a little far to the table and that movement was followed by Akaashi's emerald eyes.

"Hey, I was wondering. Have you ever checked the menu here?" Bokuto asked, flipping over the paper.

"I don't think I have. I usually make you make orders based on your mood," Akaashi answered, then smiling a little because of the memory of their first meeting.

Much to Akaashi's surprise, Bokuto smirks before saying, "You know what's on the menu?"

"I just... Told you, I don't know, Bokuto-san," the emerald eyed lad said.

"It's me and you," Bokuto flirted, sadly Akaashi couldn't understand what he meant as he tilted his head in confusion. "Get it? 'Cause it's Me n U? The menu?"

"Oh...," Then a sudden rush of blood went up to his face as he felt his face burn up. He covered his mouth that is forming a smile before letting out a soft, "O-oh,"

Bokuto chuckled by the adorable sight of his date when he saw just how red his face and ears are. It was visible for him to see, no matter how much Akaashi wanted to hide it away from his date across him but Bokuto found his way to break through and exhale in satisfaction when he saw just how captivating Akaashi is when he's flustered and all. The way he would bashfully look away or cover his face with his hands, and a few times he would ask for a time out if it got a little too much. And Bokuto enjoys it, getting these reactions from his amazing date by a pick up line that he knew when he was in high school.

"Admit it now, Akaashi-kun! I'm pretty irresistible, aren't I?" Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows as the smug smile on his face appeared while sipping his coffee.

After a long inhale and putting himself back together, Akaashi finally turned back to Bokuto, a small pink blush on his cheeks were still visible but not as red as before. "You were terrible, Bokuto-san,"

"Was I? Then you wouldn't have to react like that, would you?" Bokuto winked again. Ah, it looks like he thinks he's got the upper-hand of these chemistries between them. Looks like their pick up lines competitions need to get a little spicy.

Oh, how badly Akaashi wants to wipe that smug face off of his date away, however he's thinking of a good pick up line that would catch him guard. This isn't his basic skill at all, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't try to sweep Bokuto off of his feet if it's possible. By the look of how cocky his date is, it's obvious that Akaashi does not want to be left behind and wanted to get the same reaction like his date did to him. But what?

"Oh, Bokuto-san," Akaashi suddenly called, so soft and gentle that the spiky haired lad perked up by the sound of him.

"Yes?" he replied, all his attention was on Akaashi and his mesmerizing emerald eyes.

The other lad blushed a little by the quick response before saying, "I'm no mathematician, but I've told that I'm good with numbers,"

"That's amazing!" Bokuto cluelessly smiled as Akaashi smirked. It's payback time, he thought.

"How about you give me your number so I can prove it?" And the owl looking lad's reaction is priceless. The smug smirk of his vanished instantly, it was replaced with an overwhelming happiness and frustration. But one thing certain is that Akaashi turned the table around, and he's satisfied by the look on his face.

Again, much to his surprise, Bokuto threw his head back and started to laugh - Not too loud where he disturb the customers in the café, but not so quiet either where Akaashi couldn't hear. Akaashi was sure that everyone beside their table could hear his date's ridiculous reaction, yet it warms his heart that the emerald eyed lad could spend the whole day just to see that huge-sincere smile of his date. And his laughter, oh how captivating. There is this sudden desire to join his laughter, like there's this unsatisfying melody that needs to be filled with Akaashi's own voice.

"That was really clever, Akaashi! I'm moved!" Bokuto genuinely laughed again, finding that Akaashi's pick-up line is much better than his 'Me n U' line that he has used since high school.

Akaashi blushed bashfully. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it,"

"Good thing now we're on a date! If we weren't, I think you're going to leave me to death because of how cute it was," Bokuto said, unaware of what he was implying until both of their faces went red again.

It's definitely his sincere and golden heart. Bokuto and his spontaneous adventures, making Akaashi smile at him no matter what because he does not wish to leave Bokuto smiling alone when he's by his side. The fond gestures, and also the sneaking hand touches across the table which the both of them swallow back their pride just to look up to their expression, loving the fingers that are tangled on the table while smiling to each other like they are in a fantasy where there is only them in this world.

They didn't even spare a glance over the man behind the counter who is smirking at them because of how hopelessly in love they are just by a single look, and Oikawa Tooru was sure that this scene in front of him is the beginning of a love story. He doesn't need to say it to his friend, afraid that he will take it too literally and rub it on his face, however he is sure that what they have might be similar to what he has now - except now that they are engaged and Bokuto just started whatever love story he have with his new date. Not much different from his date, by the lights in those emerald eyes of Bokuto's date, Oikawa is sure that he sees something rare in Bokuto that makes him look at his date that way. For as long as he has been friends with Bokuto, nobody has looked at him the way Akaashi did.

"I'm a little hungry, Bokuto-san," Akaashi admitted sheepishly to his date.

"Oh, I can't leave you hungry now, can I? Let's get something to eat! Are you in for street food? Like Takoyaki?" Bokuto asked and Akaashi couldn't agree more.

"Yes, of course," Akaashi smiled.

"Alrighty! Let's get going then," With a pull of a hand, Oikawa watched the two soon-to-be-lovers exit the café - heading to another food district that Bokuto mentioned. And maybe, Oikawa didn't even need to worry about his friend. By the look of Akaashi Keiji smiling so gaily upon hearing Bokuto's random stories, Oikawa is content with that fact.

The walk towards Bokuto's sport car is a little slow because they decided to keep their pace slow with Bokuto sharing about his favorite family's Christmas movie, Akaashi couldn't help but coo at that because he almost never felt that way and couldn't help but imagine what they would share together this year's Christmas but that is just a wishful hope. Akaashi knows Bokuto will be busy for his job, especially during special season, therefore having him for the whole day would be impossible. However, it was a nice imagination to think of.

With his rougher hand holding so gently on Akaashi's, the taller lad shared a few more stories about being an uncle meant to buy more gifts for his precious niece. Then he started to ramble about his shoe size where thing gets a little sexual when he mentions about having big shoes means having big other thing, however Akaashi laughed at his childish joke and didn't find it explicit for a second because with that innocent look of a huge man like Bokuto would never be able to make it sound dirty. And Bokuto took that literally.

The first time Bokuto trapped his date in his arms with a wall behind the emerald eyed lad, Akaashi was a blushing mess that he stutters every word which comes out incoherently. He tried to cover his face again about how embarrassed Akaashi was, but Bokuto was quick to hold the other hand away just to tease the shorter lad - amused by the reaction he was giving to the airhead lad who put dominance in their date because of the challenge that Akaashi didn't know it was something they compete on.

With trembling hands of embarrassment and hot knuckles on his hands, Akaashi tried to push his date away to give him a breather yet it only encourages the taller lad to hover him, taking a step closer for Akaashi's nostril to fill with his sweet perfume and a slight mix of coffees and the pulses of the shorter lad might increases its beats because of how close, how hot, how dominant, how sexy, and how ridiculously attractive his date is which making Akaashi dies because of how much he just wants to press his lips on him. Then maybe they can do other explicit things inside Bokuto's sexy sports car if it's possible for two men like them.

"You're so cute, 'Ghaashi," Bokuto said with a smile before finally stepping outside his personal space because of how much it tortures his date with so little space for him to breath, but Bokuto had his fun for looking at him this close - Loving the smell of his hair and how adorable his date is.

Teasing was one thing Akaashi despised, but watching Bokuto throw his head back while laughing because of his unnecessary reaction is an exception. That laughter made Akaashi unable to help but to join him. With a hand to cover his lips, Akaashi laughs. He is a ball of sunshine in the form of a giant man, not to mention the veins on his arms are another assumption that maybe Bokuto does work out every once in a while, his whole muscular and well-built body. After a few minutes of sharing a short laugh, finally Bokuto wraps his arm securely over Akaashi's shoulder to lead him back to his car. It was a nice gesture, Akaashi likes it.

The trip itself wasn't really long. In between every traffic light, Bokuto would try to tell his date random jokes that he learned just to make Akaashi laugh. And it works every time. Akaashi would face his whole body to Bokuto, who's driving the car, smiling at him even before he declares his jokes. His golden eyes would gleam, his grins would get wider every time Akaashi listens, and his cheeks would be pink whenever Akaashi laughs. Bokuto would suddenly go silent with a fond smile on his face if Akaashi suddenly laughed out of his stomach just to admire his date about how dangerously good-looking Akaashi is.

"A pirate walks into the bar," Oh, there it is again. Akaashi leans on the seat before fondly smiling at his date with his other random joke, now a pirate joke. "And he got a steering wheel sticking out of his crotch,"

"Here we go," Akaashi teasingly rolled his eyes with the dirty joke that his date is going to give.

"So the bartender goes, ' _Hey, man. What's with the wheel?_ '," Bokuto smirked at his date before finishing his joke, "And the pirate says back, ' _Arr, it's driving me nuts_ ',"

Akaashi snorted at first before finally laughing along with Bokuto who seems to be proud of his own joke that isn't originally from him yet the precious laugh from his date is priceless. The car was filled with laughters, no witty comments underneath them. Despite how dirty it was, Akaashi couldn't find himself grimacing by the pirate joke that Bokuto just told him. He was satisfied with the ending though. When Bokuto finally drove the car around the food vendors district around the corner, Akaashi felt like he owed him one joke, at least, since his date is the one who keeps the funny atmosphere going for the sake of the date.

"I have a joke," Maybe that wasn't the best way to start telling a mere joke, however Bokuto's beaming face was enough for him to keep going. Akaashi sheepishly keeps going, "What do you call a cheese that isn't yours?"

Good thing that they are in a halt because of a light traffic on the road, Bokuto tilted his head in confusion but still encouraged his date to go on anyway. Akaashi continues, "Nacho cheese,"

"Sorry?" Bokuto seemed to not follow the joke, and every pride that Akaashi has gathered all these years seems to crumble in one confused expression from his dearest date.

"It's... You know... Cheese that isn't yours," Akaashi stutters in embarrassment. "Nacho cheese... Not your cheese,"

After a few seconds of silence, like gears working in a system, Bokuto connects the dots and finally - Like a child during recesses, he threw his head back once again before laughing hysterically. The pink blushes from his cheeks to the tips of his nose keep increasing as his laughter keeps getting unstable and unconditional to the point where Bokuto had to hold on his tummy. It's not like a robot type of laughs, it's a genuine type of laughs where he considered Akaashi's so-so joke was a good one. Come to think of it, a certain someone wouldn't laugh this big and sincere over his lame joke.

"Aghaashi! That was really funny! Nacho cheese, not your cheese! That's brilliant!" Bokuto laughed again, still holding on his tummy before accidentally hit his head against the window which caused Akaashi to frown a little but his bashful smile is still plastered on his face. "Ouch...,"

"Are you okay?" Akaashi asked genuinely despite the smile and the blushes on his cheeks.

After hearing the question, the golden eyed lad smirks before glancing at his date. "A kiss on the cheek would be nice, hmm?"

And that caught the emerald eyed lad off guard. His face turned red and chest felt warm as he realized what his date was implying. This date hasn't ended yet and Bokuto has the upper hand over their relationship, teasing Akaashi so much that maybe this curly raven haired lad may explode because of the overwhelming feelings of being wanted and all these romantic gestures are a little too much for him. Being so far behind from these flirtations, Akaashi couldn't help but feel like a new born child who doesn't know how to respond back but blushing hard while looking away.

"I was kidding, Akaashi," Bokuto reassured his date with a gentle squeeze on his thigh before moving the car again to find an empty space for them to park.

Akaashi knows this, however the glance he has to the happy golden eyed lad is so different. A kiss, huh? It's not like he hasn't kissed him before, Akaashi's lips were once on his cheek and that was like fireworks went off. That sounds tempting, the emerald eyed lad will consider his suggestion but seeing that bright smile of his date almost blinded him from his explicit thoughts and just smile back at him.

After finding the special spot for Bokuto's super sport car, a few people gasped when Bokuto exited his car and helped his date. The eyes on the sidewalk are surprisingly terrifying to Akaashi likings, they look at the two as if they just walked into their territory. Knowing his date for only a night, it didn't bother Bokuto as much as Akaashi's and the shorter lad wishes he can be like his date; _fearless_. And without any hesitation at all, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and led him to the famous Takoyoki stand that he used to get with his friends. Adventures with Bokuto is never a bore to Akaashi, therefore he squeeze the rougher hands slightly before following close to his side.

"Here it is!" Bokuto exclaimed as they arrived at the place. It was not fancy, but not too plain too, just like the usual street food vendor - They tend to look interesting.

Akaashi sniffed the air and couldn't help but smell the cheese and something cooked well from the shop. He smiled at the smell, which his stomach grumbled in agreement. When both of them heard it, Bokuto laughed while Akaashi looked away in embarrassment - It certainly is not the best ice breaker, yet hearing Bokuto laugh over and over again is more than okay instead of the bustling sounds of busy people walking around. The queue line wasn't long but they still needed to wait for their turns to order, and that might be more than okay too because now Akaashi has an excuse to hold Bokuto's hand longer and maybe pressed onto his body a little closer because of the crowds around the place. It is a food street district anyway, these streets won't get less crowded from time to time yet Akaashi didn't complain.

"What do you want to have?" Bokuto whispered to his ear, only for him to hear because of the loud crowds around them.

A blush crept up on his face and the emerald eyed lad tried so hard not to show it but it seems to be impossible. "I haven't tried Takoyaki since highschool. What do you recommend me to have, Bokuto-san?"

"You're always up for new challenges, huh, 'Ghaashi?" Bokuto smiled at him, oh so fondly because it reminds him of that first day when they met.

"I'd like to challenge the chef, you know? That makes me look like I'm an important guest," Akaashi told him his secret and they shared a short laugh until it was their time to order.

The chef almost didn't recognize any of them until he hoots, "Bokuto Koutarou!? Oh, you're back in town, my dude? Man, I missed you!"

Bokuto laughed. "Right back at ya, Hiro-san!"

The chef, who looks like he's in his mid 50s, sweats because of the hot temperature in his private kitchen and splurge of oils all over his tummy that thankfully is covered by the faded red apron. The hat he's wearing is to prevent his greasy hair from messing up his sight, but that does not make him less good looking. He looks like the man who has 3 children at home and a wife who helps with his occupation as a food street vendor in Osaka, Akaashi does like that idea however he has no reason to ask if his assumption is right. He looks alright. Much to his surprise, the chef named Hiro is also studying Akaashi. His whole appearance must have surprised him because now he is holding the man named Bokuto Koutarou, whoever he is.

Hiro whistled, studying Akaashi's face before turning to Bokuto with a smug. "Okay, be honest with me, Bokuto-san. What and how the hell did you manage to fetch such an angel like this guy?"

An angel? Akaashi blushed again by the nickname. Nobody has called him or even similized him with an angel. And Bokuto's confident laugh doesn't help Akaashi who's having a panic compliment attack, if that definition even exists. Bokuto then replies, "I asked myself too last night! But man, Akaashi sure is an angel,"

Akaashi's face went red, it might be Bokuto's favorite color because of how compatible the color is on Akaashi's face. It's like those shades that just went well with the base color. Bokuto can't draw or color for shit, he's horrible at it however he's good at picking colors and what are the best gradations for it. He is certain that the color red is Akaashi's best color especially when it colors from his cheeks to the tip of his ears whenever he's flustered about something. It is amazing just how much Bokuto would do anything for his date despite just knowing them for a day, but the golden eyed lad is ready for putting himself in danger for his beautiful date.

"My apologies! I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Hiromichi Fujii. I met Bokuto-san at one of his conferences, I was the man who made his lunch and dinner," Hiromichi introduced himself to Akaashi.

"He's the best chef there! I asked for his number because I just have to know him so I can eat more of his delicious dishes," Bokuto elaborated their meeting for his date to understand.

Speaking of conferences, Akaashi almost raised a questionable eyebrow at his date. He is curious about who this mysterious Bokuto Koutarou is. Doesn't he just work as a barista in All Is Found cafè? Why the conference? What does Hiromichi mean by the conference that his date attended? Despite Akaashi sounds like a possessive date, he just couldn't help the curiosity that is just begging for him to know more about this man. Besides, a mysterious man is very sexy from Akaashi's perspective. Not that Bokuto wasn't before, in fact he was hot when Akaashi met him for the first time. However, the conference? Should he ask? Would that make him step out of his boundaries? They have met for a day and now are on a date as if they have known them for a very long time.

Akaashi clears his throat before smiling politely at the chef. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiromichi-san. My name is Akaashi Keiji,"

"He's my date," Bokuto completed the sentence, wrapping his hand around his shoulder which Akaashi allows him to.

"Whoa! Bokuto-san, my dude! You have the talent to surprise me every damn time, haven't you? I'll be damned!" Hiromichi laughed at the two. "Well, Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san may be handful but he is the sweetest! He won't dare to hurt a fly, let alone your heart,"

Akaashi smiled, somehow is assured by the statement despite just knowing his date for a day. "That's reassuring,"

"Hiro-san! You talk so low of me! What do you mean I'd hurt Akaashi?" Bokuto pouted.

"Kidding, big guy! So, what are y'all having today? It's in the house," Hiromichi suggested yet Bokuto brushed it away by paying for the two of them.

Akaashi didn't miss the unexpected extra money that Bokuto gave to the chef, laughing loudly when Hiromichi tried to give back the extra tip yet the golden eyed lad dragged Akaashi away from the street and said their goodbyes before enjoying their lunch. Oh, Takoyaki isn't the only food they ate on that windy yet warm afternoon in Osaka, Bokuto bought other street food that he thought looked delicious which Akaashi couldn't help but smile at the gesture. The whole thing about "You're too skinny, 'Ghaashi!" by Bokuto Koutarou, the emerald eyed lad's felt his chest swarmed with butterflies. His heart skips a beat as he blushes by the unnecessary concern, it's not like Akaashi hasn't eaten all day.

Seeing how much people recognize him from every place they visit with a hand comfortably intertwined together, Akaashi could only assume that Bokuto has always surrounded himself with good people. So many of them tried to charm the muscular lad with free food yet Bokuto declined every offers and paid them more than what was written on the menu, and that warms Akaashi's heart despite his food is also being paid and for now he's letting the big owl lad do whatever he wants because he isn't disappointed with anything his date doing.

His heart is made of pure gold, shining so bright that people would drop on their knees just to please Bokuto, and that people included Akaashi Keiji himself. That sincere kindness which Bokuto throws carelessly around him, it all comes back to him as if he wasn't aware of his own decision of being this nice to strangers. Akaashi is no one to say since he is also easily charmed to go on a date with a complete stranger, just knew that his date's full name is Bokuto Koutarou. A very handsome name for a big, muscular, and friendly guy like him. Now that he sits beside Akaashi closely on the bench that faces towards the busy street with sunset view from afar, the emerald eyed takes his time to finally study Bokuto's whole gentle face.

With a little sauce left from the edge of his lips, Akaashi couldn't help but find it endearing as well. It may have grossed anyone for seeing a grown man looking like a mess like Bokuto, yet this sight almost looks like a masterpiece for Akaashi. With that muscular arm on Akaashi's back, he couldn't help but love the warmth he's getting just by sitting this close. Discarded plastic bowls are collected into one huge plastic bag so they won't litter the street, but Akaashi makes sure that there is no space between them which he loves this close distance. Maybe he should cross that status of being a stranger when Bokuto Koutarou looks this fine next to a complete normal Akaashi Keiji.

"I find this very nice, Bokuto-san," Akaashi interrupted his ramble about Christmas movies.

"Huh? What is?" Bokuto turned his head to his date, making sure he did pay attention to a beautiful man like Akaashi Keiji.

The emerald eyed blushed before fiddling his fingers on his lap, smiling to his hands before saying, "Y _ou pulled my chair out and helped me in_... _And you don't know how nice that was_ ,"

Bokuto stared at him, lips parted slightly because he didn't expect Akaashi to remember his temptation to flirt on their first date. But he finishes off with a pair of glistening emerald eyes like crystal that shot straight into his heart, " _But I do_ ,"

"Akaashi...," Bokuto finally put his finished meal into their plastic bags before taking one of his hands to reassure him but Akaashi beat him first by taking his instead.

" _And you threw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny because_...," Akaashi stops for a moment, smiling when Bokuto tries to catch his gaze. " _Because he never did_ ,"

At this point, Bokuto is confused but he is more worried about whatever Akaashi is trying to tell. Did he really throw his back and laugh like a child? Is that supposed to be a good thing? Of course, Akaashi is funny! Otherwise, Bokuto wouldn't laugh, would he? Has anyone never laughed over his joke? Akaashi is like the whole circus! Okay, maybe that sounds a little different in his head, but you get his point, right? If he is an owl, he would tilt his head to the side like a confused wild animal trying to understand another animal's body language.

"There were times where I almost mentioned him, but then you talked about your family and your Christmas movies," Akaashi finally looked up to his date with a warm smile. "And I want to talk about that so much. I want to know more about you and your family, and all Christmas movies that you love so much, I want them all,"

Much to Bokuto's surprise, Akaashi leaned in to press a soft kiss on his cheek before saying, "I want more of you, Bokuto-san. I find this about us very nice. I hope you feel the same way too,"

But they just met, is probably the most rational statement anyone would say if they aren't in love. No matter how many times they reminded themselves that they are strangers, not even close to be friends, but they agreed that when their eyes met, it was love at first sight. Anyone with a right state of mind would scream at them for being delusional people as if two strangers can fall this quick yet Bokuto and Akaashi wouldn't admit that they have fallen for each other just for a day. Their sweet interactions, their blunt compliments, and their blushes whenever they brought up their previous love life - It was obvious they are the missing piece in each other's lives.

The moment Akaashi stepped into the All Is Found café, Bokuto knew that he just had to have him. Asked him on a date, wooed him or something, anything to make the owner of those gleaming emerald eyes look back at him and think how charming Bokuto can be. But the fact that he mentioned someone's name, the golden eyed couldn't help but wonder what Akaashi meant from that. The kiss on the cheek isn't a distraction at all, Bokuto's first attention is about the fact that Akaashi had something else to say but he got distracted because the golden eyed lad told him about his family. Oh, but how it burns the skin on his cheek when he can feel the lingering soft lips on his fairer skin than Akaashi's.

"I couldn't agree more," Bokuto finally breathed out with a smile. "I hope we go somewhere farther than this. You're the nicest and kindest person I know, Akaashi. And your beauty is just a bonus to me. You're beautiful,"

Akaashi blushed before giggling embarrassingly. "You're also... Attractive to me, Bokuto-san,"

"It's nice to hear that," And their heart raced. Faces inch closer, just a step closer and maybe the world vanishes right before their eyes. Should they do it? Should we do this? Thousands of unsolved questions were running wild in Bokuto's bead, but he is certain when he can feel the hot breath against his lips from Akaashi's.

But his wild imagination completely shut down when Akaashi confessed. "I broke up with my fiancé two days ago,"

"You what?" Bokuto finally put a little distance between them so he can listen to Akaashi. All his focus is gone when their lips are inches apart, and his whole mind crushed when he hears the confession by Akaashi about being someone else's fiancé.

"I... Was in a relationship with someone," Akaashi started, finally. "And I broke up with them and ran here. Then I met you,"

Bokuto blinked his eyes a few times, hands still holding onto Akaashi's smooth ones. Then he furrowed his eyebrows as he flashbacked to the day they met. "The _Depresso_... Could that be?"

The emerald lad pursed his lips as a sign that what he implied was true, then followed by a gasp of surprise from Bokuto's side. Yes, having someone who can actually read you like a book is terrifying, yet knowing Bokuto understands Akaashi's feelings is very warming instead of something to be afraid about. It's not like Akaashi expects anyone to understand him, Bokuto himself had to try and ask to read his situation by remembering their first encounter back in the café and how just one gesture could connect all the dots. No, Akaashi didn't expect Bokuto to understand. The hands gripped tighter on his as if Bokuto is trying to calm himself with the whole news, it must be really surprising to him and Akaashi is well-known to the feeling.

This whole confession is probably a horrifying one, the fact that Bokuto just took a man on a date - The man who broke up with their fiancé two days ago as if the years before never happened, Akaashi can feel the guilt risen up from Bokuto's tense body. Anyone who has faced this must feel like an asshole for sweeping up someone's feet who has just broken up, but Akaashi wanted to remind this amazing date of how much this romantic gesture saves him. And so he did, reminding how much Akaashi loves everything about Bokuto. Love is a strong word, but rolling it out of his tongue like he's known to them is the easiest. Especially when finally, Bokuto put his hand on his cheek before pulling him into a chaste kiss. Just a chaste, but the fireworks inside of him burns.

Akaashi didn't need to spend 8 months thinking about love, how all it does is break, and burn, and end. He knows he's in a loop, running around in circles, but he isn't alone this time. Like falling into a hole, bracing himself for the cold hard ground, yet he found Bokuto Koutarou on the ground with his arms spread wide to catch him even if it meant for them to fall together, but Akaashi held on to those arms. He holds on to him, Bokuto Koutarou. Little did he know, the arms that are around him tightened. Bokuto also holds onto Akaashi Keiji too. They hold on to each other as if they only have them, and for once, that's okay.

After pulling away, Bokuto sheepishly told him. "I ruined my relationship with a girl 3 months ago. She said I was too nice,"

Akaashi snorted at that reason before pressing his lips to his date again, smiling between their kisses. Nobody has to know just how much of a hella good kisser Bokuto Koutarou is. "You can give your all to me, Bokuto-san,"

"Then give your all to me too, Akaashi," he grinned. "Hey, so I have a Gala to attend at the end of this month. I was wondering if you'd be my date?"

A Gala? Akaashi might have misheard that. Being Bokuto Koutarou's date? Oh, hell yeah, Akaashi would go to the side of the world for that. Bokuto Koutarou attended a conference, Bokuto Koutarou asked him to be his date for his gala night, Bokuto Koutarou kissed him. This all seems like a dream come true for Akaashi, and pushing aside all the questions, the emerald eyed lad quickly agreed and shared another laugh with his date before finally pressing light kisses on each other's lips. It must be insane from an outside perspective, two strangers kissed on their first date. They don't even have a relationship with their friends before, they really start from zero to jackpot in one second. It could be a fling, they'd say. They'll tire themselves and leave eventually, they'd say. But what was surprising is that they were found to be together at the Gala on that sparkling night.

It cost them three weeks to get to know each other and to attend the party. They stayed in Osaka for three weeks, Bokuto let Akaashi stay in his apartment and did his job inside too, they lived under the same roof for three weeks - And they both agreed that was the best three weeks that they have shared with anyone. Ritual cliché movie nights, Bokuto is good at cooking hence he mostly do breakfast and dinner while Akaashi do the lunch, and forgetting that Akaashi was in an online meeting when Bokuto walked in with nothing but a towel and wet hair before excusing himself without apologizing after getting himself a nice pair of clothes. Akaashi had his face the entire meeting, he couldn't even face the man full of beauty that night, Bokuto found it adorable before finally apologizing properly for his crush.

"You're not dating him yet, no?" A polite reporter interviewed Akaashi that night in the Gala while Bokuto was with the team, unfortunately had to leave his date alone with many sneaky reporters. But this one is fine, he seems to be close friends with Bokuto as well.

Akaashi blushed bashfully before shaking his head. "No, I'm just his date for tonight,"

"Ah, that's really sad to hear. You know, Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san never brought anyone to any of these things. You must be so special if he allows us to introduce yourself as his date for tonight!" The reporter told him as he wrote down all the words he heard and also made sure to record their private interview. There was no camera at all, which is very nice to know too.

"I wouldn't say that. We're just close," Akaashi smiled.

"That's what a friend would say, but you two aren't really subtle of being _just friends_ , hmm?" The reporter smugly raised an eyebrow which Akaashi couldn't help but blush and looked away in embarrassment. They did do unnecessary scenes during this important night, now Akaashi's pride is on the line for this. Then the reporter asks, "How did you know Bokuto Koutarou is the pro male Volleyball athlete? My friend, Bo, isn't really open with his status,"

"You wouldn't have believed me then if I said I didn't know until he asked me to be his date," Akaashi answered with another sheepish smile, fiddling his fingers underneath the table. "I hung out with him for a whole day and didn't understand why so many people came with cameras around us. We went on a date once too and I didn't know that everyone looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. They aren't wrong though, I'd agree if I've known,"

"As expected," the reported laugh and Akaashi joined for formality. "Then did things change after you knew that Bokuto Koutarou is more than he is?"

Akaashi thought for a second. "Other than he's an extraordinary person I know, I don't think things change. Except sometimes it's a little unusual for me to find Bokuto-san getting pictures from his followers, they're really sweet,"

"Speaking of, Bokuto-san's fans can be really aggressive. Do you know that almost half of the world lost their minds after they found out about you, Akaashi-san?" The reporter started to ask a little sensitive topic, however Akaashi is more prepared for this. By looking at the emerald eyed lad's smirk, the reporter knew that he is aware of these conditions and is ready to take them too.

"My social media pages were reported for a month. I can't use my personal email due to the overlapping messages. Surprisingly, they found my work space email and spammed it. I couldn't do proper work for a month and a half because of that. Most of the letters I got were scary, I couldn't even finish reading them," Akaashi took a drink as he remembered all the threats that Bokuto's fans sent. But then a gentle smile appeared before looking straight to the reporter, "But I received a few sweet ones too. I appreciate them more, and Bokuto-san helps me too so I wasn't lonely,"

"Do you have anything to say to his fans? Some of them are still conflicted by the news that you two are dating," the reporter asked again.

Akaashi laughs, genuinely. "We're not dating,"

" _Yet_ ," the reporter winked at him. "But you didn't answer my question,"

"Ah, you're right," The curly haired lad smiled as he parted his lips to reply when his eyes caught Bokuto from afar, laughing at something the interview asked and Akaashi felt his chest tightens before smiling. He then turned his head to the reporter, "I don't think I have anything to say to them,"

"Oh, do you hate them, perhaps?" The reporter raised an eyebrow which caused Akaashi to gasp.

"No! No, I never hated any Bokuto-san's followers. They're just as lively as his idol. I would never hate anyone, they can be terrifying to me, that's all," Akaashi bit his lower lip before furrowing his eyebrows. "Would it be too much if I ask them to be more gentle on me next time?"

"That's everyone's wish! Not everyone hates you too, Akaashi-san. There are also a few fan bases that love you for loving Bokuto Koutarou! It's a simple wish though, are you sure about that? Do you have anything more to say?" Akaashi shook his head and the reporter sent him a warm smile before writing all the replies down to his little notebook. "Last question, Akaashi-san,"

"Oh, already? Didn't we just start this?" Akaashi tilted his head in confusion.

"A minute for us to have you is a golden ticket, Akaashi-san. Besides, I think your date is also waiting for you," the reporter gestured his head to the side which Akaashi followed before meeting his eyes with those gleaming golden ones. Apparently, Bokuto's interview is almost finished and the interviewer is asking a few questions to his teammates. Bokuto sent a cute wave from his side and Akaashi smiled before waving back too. He couldn't wait for them to enjoy the night in the Gala soon. The reporter then laughed a little before asking, "Just one more question, Akaashi-san. How do you feel about getting your name shine because of Bokuto Koutarou?"

He wasn't able to answer, though they wrapped up the session really quickly. After a few thanks, Bokuto approached his date, pulled an empty chair to sit next to him before putting his hand on Akaashi's seat. He was about to praise his date about how well he handled the spotlight tonight, however the rumpled expression prevented him from doing so. Bokuto didn't say anything before shooting a glare to his friend, the previous reporter, from afar who isn't paying attention to his feral gaze at all. The golden eyed lad might need to talk in private with that man before the night ends for making his date look like this.

From his perspective when he was interviewed before, Bokuto didn't even find any sign of disturbance on Akaashi's face. His date looked like he enjoyed the interview with his trusted friend, he even shared laughters together which Bokuto could hear and smiled to himself at how lovely his date's laughter is. Then what happened for his date to look this uneasy? Akaashi didn't put any resistances on their distance, which is a good sign that he didn't hate Bokuto for keeping his identity a secret until the last minute of their current date. Akaashi looks beautiful with a smile, the athlete wants anything but his face to change, he wants to wipe that frown away.

As spontaneous as ever, Bokuto leaned to Akaashi's jaw and pressed a soft kiss like feathers before brushing his lips to Akaashi's ear. He can see his ears turned more pink after that, before softly whispering, "Is everything alright?"

Akaashi smiled bashfully before turning his head slightly to the side, lips inches apart by this close distance. "Everything is amazing, Bokuto-san,"

"Then what's with the frown?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi bit his lower lip before looking down again. "Do you... Ever... Think that I use your name for fame?"

Bokuto found the question quite odd. He has been spending almost half of his life with famous and well-known people to never consider anyone use his name for something. To make it clear, Bokuto isn't even that famous compared to all these people in this event. His friends also work in a well-known company either, hence they make a name from there - Being friends with him is just a bonus. Now that Akaashi mentioned it, Bokuto could never recall the day he met someone so humble before. Most of his friends always brag about their statuses, Bokuto would take a few times just for a comedy scene to laugh, but never truly mean it. Like he said before, he isn't as famous as these people in this event. Then why would Akaashi ask him such a presumptuous question?

"Did something happen during your interview with Akamaru-kun? If so, I'll talk to him-," Akaashi was quick to grab his date's arm to stop him.

"No, he didn't do anything," He pursed his lips. "The questions weren't even offensive, one of them made me think a little. That's all,"

"What was the question?" Bokuto asked, softer than before. "Was it the fact that I made you the highlight of the event because you're my date?"

"Give or take a few," the emerald eyed lad sighed. "Bokuto-san, I apologize if I unintentionally made myself more centerpiece-,"

"Wait, wait, wait. Akaashi, why are you being so formal all of a sudden? I don't give a single flying fuck if you become more famous that I do, not like I care. Everyone loves you, Akaashi. And I couldn't agree more if you become the center of attention after this just because I'm your date for the Gala," Bokuto smiled at him, playing the curls on the edge of his date's neck. "That almost means that I make you famous because you're my date. You should be proud of that,"

Akaashi rolled his eyes playfully, a messy blush appeared on his face before looking away. "What's there to be proud of, Bokuto-san?"

Then the mood lightened up swiftly as Bokuto groaned childishly. "How many times do I have to tell you, babe!? Learn to read the mood!"

The whole night, Bokuto sticks to Akaashi like a glue. Wherever his date goes, Bokuto follows nevertheless. It was a little annoying to Akaashi's liking, however he didn't hate it, he finds it really sweet to have his date stick his nose like a baby duck. The emerald eyed lad didn't mind at all, and their intertwined hands while talking to strangers that Akaashi didn't recognize feel nicer than he expected. As friendly as ever, Bokuto obliviously found himself surrounded by more kind people who were genuinely curious about his life than his career, also asking how his life is like a normal conversation between two ordinary people. Akaashi is thankful for all the gods to have surrounded his amazing date with many kindhearted people.

"Bokuto-san!" A shorter teammate with funny orange hair approached the two while they're enjoying their desserts. Bokuto beamed at the appearance of his friend. "Oh, I hope I didn't interrupt your special night,"

"Of course not, my number one disciple!" Bokuto grinned. "What's up, Hinata?"

"It's nothing! I was just wondering if this is Akaashi-san that you always talk about," much to their surprise, Bokuto's face went completely red. Akaashi almost choked on his food when he saw that expression of his date. It's nice to know that his date brags about him even during their work, Akaashi felt his cheeks warm by that mention.

"I-uhh... Umm...," Bokuto shifted his feet while looking down like an embarrassed looking child, making Akaashi smile fondly at him, before he finally introduced his date. "This, this is Akaashi Keiji, my date. And, 'Ghaashi, this is Hinata Shouyou, my number one disciple,"

Akaashi smiled before bowing to the other athlete. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata,"

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you too, Akaashi-san!" Hinata bowed as well.

"And you can always scold him for being wrong too," Akaashi smirked at his date when he heard a surprise gasp.

"Aghashi! What does that supposed to mean!?" Bokuto whined as Hinata laughed.

"Hinata isn't your disciple, Bokuto-san. He's in the same national team as you," He corrected him as the other lad muttered something.

"No, Akaashi-san! Bokuto-san is still my master! He taught me how to feint when we were in high school! I still need to learn more from the great Bokuto-san!" Hinata grinned.

Hearing his friend say that, Bokuto beamed before hugging his friend and lifting him up as if the man that weighs approximately 70 kg is nothing. Hinata wasn't surprised at all but enjoyed being lifted as much ss Bokuto enjoyed lifting his friend up. Akaashi's eye balls almost popped out of its place because of his bizarre this sudden scene is. Hinata is as muscular as other players, doesn't look like he's out of place too and yet Bokuto lifted him as if he was holding a baby. Looking from a different side, they must look like monsters, able to lift something as heavy as male Volleyball players as if it was nothing.

But Akaashi clears his throat and says, "You talk too highly of him, Hinata,"

"Bokkun!" The three of them finally turned to another player that, surprisingly, does not sound unfamiliar to Akaashi's hearing. He had heard that voice before, but where is it?

The slightly faded blonde dyed haired lad approached with the finest suit than the other three, his hair is styled in a more appropriate manner, shoes shone brighter than the glimmering chandeliers above them, Akaashi likes the tie that the person is wearing. Then things get a little awkward when their eyes meet, Akaashi's emerald eyes that were filled with happiness and fondness are now shifted to shock and guilt. He unwarily grabbed his date's hand while his wide eyes stared back at the man who stood right in front of them. And the other man's reaction is exactly the same as Akaashi's. Bokuto, looking between the two, chuckled a little at the scene before smiling.

"Hey, why do you guys look like you've seen hell? Have you guys met before?" Bokuto jokingly said, but Akaashi might have thought that he indeed had walked into hell and survived.

Miya Atsumu, the man Akaashi depended on for all his life before, awkwardly smiled before scratching the back of his neck. Akaashi should have seen this before, he is a pro-volleyball player after all, even back when he still dated his twin-brother. However, he didn't think that Atsumu would be in the same team as Bokuto, he doesn't know how many National teams Japan have but he still thinks that maybe Atsumu was in a different team. The emerald eyed lad hasn't informed anyone in Tokyo about his break up since three weeks ago and is planning to spend another week with Bokuto in their hometown after this event is finished, completely forgetting there is someone who is as hooked in volleyball as his date. It is quite the evening.

"Akaashi Keiji, huh? I'll be damned," Atsumu sighed, glaring at Bokuto in a teasing way. "So this is the man you always brag about? The Akaashi Keiji?"

Bokuto blushed, tightening his grip on Akaashi's hand. "We-well... Umm...,"

"Wow," Atsumu chuckled, finally seeing his old friend eye to eye. "How have ya been, Akaashi?"

"I've been alright. How are you, Atsumu-san?" The man with emerald eyes asked back.

"I'm great," Atsumu exhaled a long sigh. "I don't want to sound rude or anything, but... Ya got a man faster than a light. Congrats,"

"Oh, Bokuto-san and I...," Akaashi turned to his date who's looking at him with a smile, he was unable to finish his sentence because that smile of his just took his breath away. This is way too much for Akaashi to proceed the whole thing.

"Now, don't give me this 'we're not dating' crap 'cause I don't believe a single thing ya say," Atsumu waved his hand dismissively. "But I'm guessing... You've moved on then?"

Hinata, who stood there the entire time, raised a questioning eyebrow at the setter of his team. "Whoa, Atsumu-san, did you date Akaashi-san before?"

"HUH!?" Bokuto was so shocked by the tentative news to the point he accidentally aggressively held on Akaashi's poor hand tighter and the younger lad yelped in surprise by the sudden power of his date. Even though his date apologizes right away, Akaashi had to make sure he is well-aware that his date has an unlimited power.

"Yer spilling crap, Shouyou-kun," Atsumu rolled his eyes in annoyance. But when Akaashi nodded his head, smiling towards his date for the Gala that night, the blond dyed haired lad smiled - Not with pain or hard feelings, but with genuine happiness for his old friend.

It was not like his previous relationship didn't work or Akaashi wasn't happy or vice versa, it was more like the happiness and the real meaning of commitment with someone you truly love and care for. For two years back, Atsumu could sense that his old friend had it yet lost it as time flew by. It was not both faults when, at certain points, nobody can control their feelings in the end. One would fall out of love, and one would fall deeper - It's natural and common. The point is, not everyone would be there in the hole once you fall. And not everyone would fall with you, and certainly not everyone would help you climb back too. Things won't go according to plan, but it's every human's rights to turn things around too. Like accidentally spilling coffee on your canvas, you can always make a hidden mean for it and pour other colorful colors on them. And that's what Akaashi's been doing for the last three weeks being missing in Osaka.

He lost the love of his life and turned a new leaf with someone who will understand him. Dare Atsumu might say, Bokuto was there in the hole waiting for someone to fall so he can catch them. And it's a gift from gods that it's Akaashi Keiji. And it's a wonderful show to watch them climb together as well. Their intertwined hands that night were reassuring for Atsumu to say that Akaashi and Bokuto had finished waiting, and found each other. _That_ , is everything Atsumu wished for. However, it was quite annoying to find Akaashi has fallen for his teammates instead of anybody else. It is strange for him to find his best bud is dating his brother's ex-fiancé. Hopefully Akaashi would explain to him soon.

\---

"Come to think of it," The night after the gala, Bokuto untied his tie while staring into the wall. Akaashi turned his head after changing into comfortable clothes. "If you dated Myaa-sam before, how come I never heard your name? He never mentioned your name or you in general,"

Akaashi just smiled before folding his clothes. "He always put aside his personal information when it comes to business, Bokuto-san. I believe that he never mentioned that he's the twin brother of Miya Atsumu too,"

"Well... I think it was Tsum-tsum who confirmed their identities," Bokuto recalled. "But... That must be awful. I've known Myaa-sam for like four years or something, and you were his fiancé!"

"He is very secretive," Akaashi sighed and that was Bokuto's cue to approach his date.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bokuto wrapped an arm around his shoulder, rubbing his arm gently with a frown. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it,"

The emerald eyed lad smiled at his date before leaning his head on his chest, loving the feeling of his warmth. "I'm okay. But... I was really... I was really surprised to find him having an affair with someone in his office. And that makes me think... That I'm probably not good enough,"

Bokuto didn't say anything but he did make a comfortable circle with his finger on his shoulder. "I woulda disagreed and screamed but seeing you looking so down makes me really sad too,"

"It's in the past, Bokuto-san. I'm fine now that I'm with you," Akaashi looked up with a smile before pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. "And I wouldn't ask for anything more,"

Bokuto pressed another kiss on his date. "You're beautiful,"

"Thank you," he giggled between the kiss until the room got heated as Bokuto gently put him down on the king size bed.

When their lips moved in sync and Bokuto licked his lower lip, Akaashi quickly granted his wish and opened his mouth with a surprising steamy sensation of his crush's tongue exploring his mouth. Being unaware of their surroundings, Akaashi unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall on the floor and gasped at the muscular sight of Bokuto Koutarou. The sound of his gasp is a bit embarrassing for Akaashi to listen yet Bokuto kissed his lips again and will do anything to listen to that sound again.

"Marry me," Bokuto took a long kiss before pulling away, brushing away a few strands of hair on Akaashi's forehead. "Not now, but in the future. Marry me, Akaashi,"

It wasn't a question, but Akaashi nodded his head with a huge smile on his face. It's funny how a normal guy like Akaashi could find a ln extraordinary guy like Bokuto who laughs like a little kid when he told him jokes, who pulled his chair for him to seat like a gentleman, sometimes would tug his curls back behind his ear, and hold his hand thigh whenever they drive around. Bokuto even lets him drive his favorite truck back home once they hit back in Tokyo, Akaashi was the happiest man on earth until the moment of them walking down the aisle 4 years later. They shared a home in Osaka, the city they met, and found endless happiness together. Sure, they fight too, but they always find a way to come back and fix things right.

Akaashi didn't need to wait for 8 months to heal, to find that all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. He sees himself fall and watches as he braced himself to break, however this time Bokuto is on the ground with his arms spread wide like wings. He grinned at him and caught him like a falling star. And just like that, they fall in love. Now that they eloped, the golden rings on their wedding fingers aren't lonely anymore. Similar to Akaashi's, Bokuto is just waiting for someone who can truly help him to go through his hard days and love him like he was broken all before. He is forever grateful to find Akaashi Keiji than anyone else.

They watch themselves _begin again._

_\---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY, HEY, HEY! Did you see the references? Did you understand the reference I did, lol?? I was so happy while writing this?? It's so weird to feel like this every time I wrote a bkak fanfic :D! How are you liking this chapter so far? Let me know! The next chapter is an epilogue! Are you ready for it?


	4. Everything I didn't say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodbye, Akaashi-kun," And that's everything he didn't say.

He was at a luxurious bar, known as De Luca bar, located near Tokyo. The bustling streets with expensive sport cars, everyone are dressed in glittery suits and dresses, more high-priced mobiles were on their hands as they laughed elegantly to whoever they were talking to. The man with dyed gray hair seems to be underdressed for this occasion, especially when he's here not for a business meeting. He's here on this rare occasion to reconnect with an old friend, or maybe an ex-lover who left him with a simple cliché broke-up letter in the kitchen.

It is a little disturbing to reconnect with your previous relationship partner when you did nothing but horrible treatment towards them. Come to think of it, Miya Osamu must have deserved the disappearance of his ex-fiancé, they only left a simple note and the engagement ring on it. All the gifts that he used to give for him are also left behind as if Akaashi Keiji gave it back. Thinking about it makes his veins go cold before drinking more of his expensive wine in the bar, watching people mingling with soft music playing in the background.

He saw all the news, oh that perfect news that Akaashi probably deserves to have. Bokuto Koutarou, the pro volleyball player athlete who's now in the official first division of the Japan National team, is in an intense yet strong and beautiful relationship with an amazing man named Akaashi Keiji. That sentence ghost around Osaka for a few first months, which isn't hard for Osamu to miss, and since then Akaashi Keiji's name is all over town. In every picture of Bokuto Koutarou, there will always be Akaashi Keiji by his side - Looking at the volleyball monster with the same look he did with Osamu. That looks of adoration, admiration, fondness, and love. It was all there.

Osamu is smart, though. He knows a single text to hang at the De Luca with his ex isn't appropriate, he doesn't expect his previous lover to come and greet him, not when he's been waiting for the last 15 minutes or how he treated him when Akaashi Keiji was his. There is no way in hell he'd be here anyway, Osamu will be on his way after finishing this fine wine. What surprises him is that the news of Bokuto Koutarou dating his ex-fiancé was from his twin brother himself. Apparently, Miya Atsumu is in the same Japan National team with the famous Bokuto, which of course surprised the dyed gray haired lad.

"Miya-san," that smooth voice that once called him by his first name with so much fondness, now it's just a plain voice like normal people would call their friends.

The gray dyed haired lad turned to his right to see... A gorgeous looking man with an expensive dark brown leather jacket (looks like it's bigger on him, or is it what they call it as fashion these days?) and a thin shirt, his dark jeans is wrapped a bit tight around his legs which made Osamu swallow his own saliva to drink away this view. What aches his heart is that this beautiful man used to be his, not just his only, but his fiancé who is now growing more beautiful and wiser and more mature than before. All before their tragedies, Osamu wishes nothing but to turn back the time. Pushing aside the turning back time, Akaashi made his time at this bar is all enough for the gray dyed haired lad.

"Yer look nice," Osamu politely smiled at his ex who happily sat on the tools beside him.

"You're not bad yourself," Akaashi returned the compliment, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, no, I wouldn't say that. I've dressed like this, even when we were together," If only awkward is his middle name, Osamu would have nailed this conversation and probably won an award for the most dickhead person who always easily makes the whole atmosphere in the room go awkward.

Akaashi let out a humble laugh before getting a drink for himself, then he glanced at the person beside him. "How have you been, Miya-san?"

"I've been... Fine. Nothing a rice ball to make everyday can't fix," Osamu said, trying to lighten up the mood for a moment. "Come again, I received a report from Sendai that ya bought half of my rice balls in June,"

It is a little embarrassing to point out the exact dates of when Akaashi bought half of the company's food. Truthfully, Osamu does not have to be this straightforward, but he hasn't seen or talked to Akaashi ever since their break up. They still have each other's numbers but they never called, they live in the same city yet they never passed by, they had stories but they never shared. Apart from Akaashi's side, however, it was like cold water splashed over his face. Despite never being shared, Akaashi Keiji has most of the stories with the famous Bokuto Koutarou.

The cameras love Akaashi Keiji more, even though Bokuto Koutarou is the one with a golden name in this place. He took a few model shots for famous production companies because _he_ is the Bokuto Koutarou's boyfriend. Akaashi Keiji is no stranger to this society, his name is also not the only thing that shines but his whole existence also affects Bokuto's reputation in his name as a pro volleyball athlete. The couple completed each other, like the night and daylight, water and fire - They have the power to calm each other's destructive minds.

"It was Hinata's birthday. And they had a game to play as well so I bought them for the celebration," Akaashi explained, blushing at the thought of getting half of what the store stores.

Osamu chuckles. "I was joking with ya,"

A small chatters in the background and a drink finally places in front of Akaashi is what stops their conversation. The nice looking lad thanked the man behind the bar before sipping it gracefully. Back in the day, Osamu would have been annoyed if he found his partner drinking alcohol, especially when he was all new to the taste and Osamu didn't have the time to help. But seeing him sipping it as if he's been drinking all his life, the gray haired lad felt a tiny feel of jealousy when he watched just how good this picture of his previous lover was beside him.

All glowing of warm orange lights in the background, hands were delicate around the glass of light alcohol, lips pressed on the rim of the glass, a little hot steam on the glass because of his breather, cheeks went peach when the water hit his throat and the warmth filled his body. Osamu couldn't help but stare, regret is what he feels for the last couple of years and nothing can beat this feeling of jealousy over Bokuto who's now having all of Akaashi Keiji in his arms. He can't help but feel guilty, watching his ex-lover growing and becoming more beautiful as days passed by. Just like on their first day when their eyes met on campus, Akaashi always took his breath away - nevertheless how he looks.

"I don't think I've asked this, but... How are ya, Akaashi-kun?" Osamu asked.

The shining diamond pair of emerald eyes gleamed as he smiled. "I'm wonderful. Udai-san just published his recent comic and we all are very happy about it. We even celebrated it,"

Hearing his happy tone, Osamu wonders if it's possible for him to be able to have him again. Wonders if Akaashi would give him a chance, wonders if this is all too much, wonders if his broken heart can be mended by having his previous lover back into his story. Saying it now makes Osamu look like a selfish and arrogant bastard ex, which he admits that's who he is. Akaashi was never the happiest, not even when they were engaged for a few months until he broke it off. At first Osamu was alright about it, but his feelings and emotions are telling him otherwise.

Especially the time when Atsumu came to visit and talked about his surprise of seeing one of his teammates had a date, and what shocked Osamu even more was when the name of Akaashi Keiji was pronounced by another man. What it felt like his heart was broken by a wrecking ball was when he saw the official interview of Bokuto Koutarou - discussing his new love life which he confidently told the whole world about the amazing Akaashi Keiji being his boyfriend. And ever since then, Osamu realized how Bokuto, his twin's brother teammate for the national male volleyball team, treated Akaashi as if he is the most fragile pearl in the ocean.

That expression of 'there are fishes in the ocean' is total bullshit for Osamu when he knew what he lost. The truth is, there is only one rare shining pearl underneath the bed of the sand in the ocean, surrounded by vicious sharks, enormous whales, thousands of various sparkling fishes - And Bokuto was the one to get it, dare he to say that he deserves it. The ocean is big, but his heart belongs to someone he used to have, someone who used to look at him the same way to their new lover. Is it possible for Osamu to have him again? Maybe as a friend? As if he's expecting Akaashi to agree, but something like that is far from his league, not even a rice ball of his favorite would make him come back. All the gifts that Osamu gave him, came back to him when he walked away so there are no precious items that could win Akaashi back unless it's the Bokuto Koutarou himself, the star player in Akaashi's eyes.

"This tastes horrible," Akaashi whispered, grimaced by the taste before sighing, "I think I ordered a wrong drink,"

"Want me to get yer anything?" Osamu asked him. Back then, he'd force Akaashi to finish what he bought because getting another would be a waste of money. Don't need to jinx it, but Osamu admitted he was a dickhead.

The neatly raven curly haired lad shook his head in disagreement. "No, I'll finish this first but thank you. Who knows if it'll change, right?"

He even sounds a little like Bokuto and that makes Osamu let out a small chuckle. He only met the guy a couple of times, but his behavior is brushing off on Akaashi. Not that he's acting like one, Akaashi just sounds a little bit like his lover and that is expected. Four years in a relationship is a very long time, and they tend to talk or maybe speak like their partners unintentionally - They probably live under the same roof together so it isn't something surprising anymore, not when Akaashi Keiji being Bokuto Koutarou's boyfriend is all over the medias.

"I used to come here with my high school friends. I'm glad you took me here, Miya-san," Another fact that Akaashi sounds like Bokuto again, _he never shared things_. He usually never started a conversation either, therefore hearing him talk now is a pleasant surprise.

"Is that so?" Osamu glanced at him, only to find Akaashi avoiding his gaze by looking to his back, the dim area behind them.

He smiled before gesturing his head to the billiard area. "Our recent reunion gathering was actually here. A friend of mine booked the entire bar and we played billiard,"

"Did ya win?" He teased, yet another pleasant surprise is that Akaashi laughed.

"I was a loser, of course. Too much thinking and all, I wasted my precious 30 seconds of preparation to calculate the balls," He shook his head in embarrassment.

Osamu glanced back at the billiard before turning back to him. A small challenging smile was there before asking, "I bet ¥500 that I can win in ten minutes,"

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him. "I can pay you that ¥500 even without playing. I don't want my status of being a sore loser to be exposed in public because of you,"

"Ha, still a coward, I see," Okay, maybe that sounds a little harsh. The old Akaashi would have gone silent by that comment. He cursed himself for being so blunt all the time, hands went cold and hoping he could turn back the time.

Much to his surprise, Akaashi let out a very angelic laugh - The laugh that represents freedom, something Osamu never heard. His eyebrows were narrowed, his eyes were tightly shut, and lastly his laugh was loud but still polite for the public. The sound of his laughter was contagious and Osamu couldn't help but chuckling as well. Those seem to be genuine, especially when Akaashi is trying to contain his sudden burst of laughter and the fact that he even tried to calm himself down from the high of laughter by covering his mouth with one of his hands.

"Still am, Miya-san," Akaashi finally calmed down, both hands are now resting on the bar before smiling brightly at him. "When Koutarou asked me to be his boyfriend, I was such a coward that I can't even face him,"

 _Koutarou_ , oh they are now on their first names basis. Osamu would have responded to that if he wasn't so fucked up in the head. How in the world did they drift so far away? Where did it go wrong? How in the hell did Osamu allow Akaashi to walk away when he talked so highly of him. Yes, he beard what people talked about when Akaashi's around, and yes he also heard about how much Akaashi adored him back then. And now, hearing him talking about someone else is like a punch in the gut.

"Then what did ya say to him when he asked?" The more he asks, the more for him to feel like digging a hole for his grave.

Akaashi stops for a moment before bashfully smiling at whatever he's thinking. "I came to him and told him that I love him too. I was a mess though, so I don't think I look that great in front of him,"

"I bet Bokuto-san would still love you," Osamu mumbled, finishing up his drink.

The emerald eyed lad noticed the tone in his voice change. He clears his throat before smiling bashfully, "I suppose so,"

" _I wish I could've made you stay_ ," the gray haired lad mumbled underneath his breath, and thankfully Akaashi didn't hear him but he did hear his voice.

"Sorry, what did you say?" And that stops him, Osamu's steely eyes found the unexpected ring on Akaashi's left wedding finger. A golden and a simple bright diamond in the middle, wrapped nicely around that long yet smooth finger of Akaashi Keiji's.

He then asks, "Is that a wedding ring, Akaashi-kun?"

The emerald eyed lad then glanced over his finger, suddenly smiling happily and blushing at the same time. He brings his left hand to his chest and starts playing with it, another fond smile appears on that pretty face of his. The way he looks at the ring is unnaturally adorable, like he was so happy that words couldn't describe just how much that ring means to him. Osamu knew that, he had been there and watched it shattered right under his nose. Akaashi's face was so warm and soft, the pink blushes between being embarrassed and the warmth of the light drink on his cheeks made Osamu find this picture in front of him even more precious than any other things.

However, before Akaashi could say another word, Osamu cuts him, "I'm assuming Bokuto-san proposed to ya recently?"

Come off guard, Akaashi blushed again before nodding his head. "He did. It was four days ago,"

"It has been four days since he proposed?" He drank his glass.

Akaashi rested his cheek with his right palm while looking to a distance with love hearts in his eyes. "Four days since I said yes,"

"I didn't know. I would've congratulated ya two earlier," The other lad just waved his hand dismissively.

"It's quite alright, Miya-san. We're planning to surprise our families and friends anyway," The glasses lad reassured him. "But I was surprised you notice them,"

"It wasn't really hard to not see such an elegant ring on yer finger," Osamu breathed out as if he was holding them since he saw the ring.

"Koutarou was exaggerating about the engagement. Atsumu-san told me that he was planning to get me that Kim Kardashian's engagement ring," Akaashi laughed a little at the memory before smiling again over the simple ring, Osamu might say it looks like an old ring too. But the next thing Akaashi said is like a missing puzzle to his personal question. "But then he asked his mother about the whole plan, and he proposed to me with his mother's ring. Apparently, his eldest sister was proposed with this ring as well before her husband bought their new wedding rings. Kou's mother told us that the ring is a blessing from her to their future daughter and son-in-law,"

"I see," He watched Akaashi's expression brighten up by the mention of his lover's, now his current fiancé, name. It also made him wonder if he used the same face when he talked about their relationship. Oh, speaking of the devil's question. "Akaashi-kun, did ya tell Bokuto-san about us?"

And the mood between the former lovers condensed hastily. Akaashi went tense, but it didn't bother Osamu much because he was genuinely curious whether or not he had mentioned him to his new lover. He shouldn't have doubted Akaashi as a liar though, they are not a bunch of high schoolers in some kind of summer flings where sometimes they would get embarrassed when this type of conversation is brought up. They are mature young adults who are ready to step into the adult world of marriage, both Akaashi and Bokuto are while Osamu just stays and lives by the name of being a jackass.

The younger boy by one month lad drinks his glass before nodding his head timidly. "I did,"

"That's good," Osamu nodded as well.

"He's okay with it. He knows you're Atsumu-san's brother. You don't have to...," Akaashi couldn't even finish his sentence as the thick aura around him started to get stronger to the point he's speechless.

Maybe this is a bad idea. Akaashi would have disagreed and called him off, and yet he's here - Still a bit awkward especially talking about their unsolved relationship that they decided to throw it into the dark, leaving there to rot. Akaashi would love to know how didn't their fantasy work, but Osamu had his chance to do so. He doesn't want to hear a thing from him, and Osamu understood that very well. Who would? Akaashi deserves so much more, and he even nods in agreement when he knows Bokuto is his lover, now is his fiancé. He doesn't object at all, in fact he is happy for his ex.

" _I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't show ya what yer really worth_ ," Akaashi turned to his ex, finally meeting up to his eyes. Unrecognizable and indecipherable of azure and dark eyes of Miya Osamu's

"Miya-san-,"

Osamu interrupted his speech. "No, listen to me, Akaashi-kun. What I did to ya is unforgivable and I know my sorry ass wouldn't be able to repay all of the damage I did to ya. But after knowing now you're with Bokuto-san, I'm very delighted to hear that news, especially you two getting engaged. And I'm also happy what I did, didn't affect your relationship and yer was happy to take a new step with him,"

He could say all the words he needed to say, all these four years of being a coward and an asshole, he could pour it all out to him. Akaashi would listen, he definitely would, wouldn't he? Osamu started to doubt himself as he asked the same question in his head over and over again, not satisfied with just a simple answer, especially coming out from himself. He really should have told him and explained, but he didn't and he fucked up the whole chance he had with Akaashi. So many times, the signs he missed, the calls he ignored, the warnings he avoided, he had it all and lost it - Therefore, Akaashi walked away from his life was truly understandable and there was nothing he could do about it.

But screaming from the other universe, yes, there are various things he could do to make Akaashi stop and stay, to make him his again, to make him love him again - He could. However, this isn't about Miya Osamu, the Founder and CEO of the Miya Onigiri. This is all about Akaashi Keiji, the no stranger in this society, the once love of his life, the everyone's favorite boy, the Bokuto Koutarou's future husband, the Akaashi Keiji. He isn't selfish. If letting this boy means he found his happier self then Osamu is more than alright to let him go, even if it means this cold stone heart breaks.

"Akaashi-kun, you're a wonderful person and I'm grateful to have met you when we were on campus," Osamu took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I've done. _I was wrong I admit,_ "

Just a simple apology, something so crappy and so natural, however it was all somehow worth it when he saw how genuine Akaashi's smile was. He was grinning from ear to ear, eyes were a little glossy, and cheeks pink as usual - This expression is genuine as if he was waiting for this moment. Osamu couldn't help but look away, the man beside him is dangerous and how could he move on if he keeps being this oblivious. It's not like he can have him back, even as a friend. He knows his limit so this apology should do it.

Osamu could write a whole ass letter about how fucked up he was and how he wished he could have made him stay, and now this all him to blame and he is well-aware of that thought. Despite his crappy apology, Akaashi accepts them with open arms. So welcoming and so warm, something Osamu isn't supposed to feel, especially after what he had done to such an amazing Akaashi Keiji. This isn't fair to both of them, but yet Akaashi is still welcoming him without any hesitation as if what he did was already mended. As if Akaashi has been waiting for that empty space in his heart for Osamu's apology.

Akaashi then composed back his calm posture before now smiling more in a more appropriate way. "It's okay,"

"I'm sorry, Akaashi-kun," Osamu somehow pleaded. " _All the wrongs that I hoped would erase from your memory. Flowers I should've bought, all the hours I lost_ ,"

Akaashi smiled again with the same answer. "It's okay,"

" _I wish I could bring it back to the start_ ," He finally begged. " _I hope you know, for you I'd sacrifice to make this right_ ,"

He didn't interrupt his apology, he listened. Exactly like what Bokuto did to him when he was complaining about the whole food that he paid for Akaashi. What the emerald eyed lad did to Osamu is exactly what Bokuto did to him, just listen to whatever he needs to say. Nevertheless, that is just how much Osamu needed for him to do. Listen, no matter how unfair and how wrong it seems. But here they are, in the De Luca bar in Tokyo, being there side by side who used to be lovers, drinking to the fancy drink, wearing their best outfits, and listening to each other's voices.

"I know," Akaashi believes in him. "That's why I'm here with you,"

And that evening, it went very nice. Osamu told him about the development of his company and how tiring his job is. Then Akaashi told him about his work with Udai Tenma, he also shared about his relationship with his lover which the gray dyed haired lad listened with a smile on his face. There are no grieves or even that ill feeling whenever Akaashi brought the name of his lover, it made Osamu very happy to hear about his relationship which goes very well. With that, he knows his ex is in good hands of Bokuto Koutarou.

After a few shared laughter in the bar and another drink to cheer, they stood outside side by side in the lobby while waiting for Akaashi's ride to arrive. Osamu had his private car in the parking lot, hence he waited alongside with him until Akaashi found his proper ride home. They were still laughing and sharing other funny stories to end the night at the high tone. The whole conflict they had once is now solved and now they are in good term with no personal feelings attached. Sincerely, that's why Osamu loved Akaashi Keiji when he first met him in the campus back then.

Akaashi, despite his loving and beautiful face, has the heart of an angel. No matter how snarky and evil he can be, Akaashi would apologize and try to fix things. He doesn't wish to end their friendship because of silly misbehavior, he will try to find the middle of the problem to fix it. He always put people first before himself, sometimes that would endanger his health but Akaashi didn't care because that's how he is. He has a big heart despite his serious looks, and that was how Akaashi stole a piece of Osamu's heart - He has a golden heart, his own favorite color. And now he's with Bokuto, they're inseparable.

"Who will pick ya up? Are you sure you don't want me to give ya a ride?" Osamu suggested again which Akaashi politely refused the offer.

"No, thank you. Kou and I have plans tonight," he told him.

"Oh! Why don't you say so? I would've ended the night earlier so you two can-," Akaashi laughed at his expression.

"Please, don't worry about it. Koutarou said to take my time too so it's fine," The emerald eyed lad told him.

Osamu licks his lips for warmth. "What are yer plans tonight?"

The glasses lad then smile, way too giddy about whatever they're planning for tonight. "We're planning to have dinner with his eldest sister's family. Her baby girl wants to play with Kou and I so we're planning to have her in our apartment for awhile until Koutarou's sister come back from her vacation with her husband,"

"That sounds fun," Osamu is being sarcastic, he never liked kids so his reaction is making Akaashi laugh.

"Kou really loves his niece. I love her too, but to play favorites then I believe Kou has the place," Akaashi said with a smile. "He is the best uncle after all,"

If only Akaashi could see what Osamu sees of him. Just how amazing Akaashi Keiji actually is. Love kids or not, this person is amazing and talented. Hard-working, generous, and very kind - Very loving to anyone around him, he may be a little hesitant when it comes to strangers but now he's dating the pro volleyball athlete who was a complete stranger which Osamu assumed he had no trouble talking with new people. Yes, he may have difficulties when it comes to making a conversation going but Bokuto must have put his magic into his partner to be this outgoing even to strangers. So many things changed, however Akaashi is still the same as well.

" _I know this is a little too late_ ," Osamu turned to him. "What I said to you back in the bar, that's _everything I didn't say_ ,"

Akaashi smiled.

Then suddenly, an orange 2021 Panamera Turbo S Sport Turismo Porsche drove by and stopped right in front of Akaashi. The emerald eyed lad's face brightened as he walked to the left side of the car to get into the passenger side, leaving Osamu with his hands inside his pocket to warm them during the night. Then, the window rolls over to find Bokuto Koutarou, wearing a simple blue navy sweater and dark blue jeans. His hair is up as usual which caused the gray haired lad to smile at his appearance. Despite his reputation, Bokuto is still as humble as ever.

"Hey, babe!" Bokuto pecked Akaashi's lips once he got in beside him, the other lad was giggling messily before the two turned back to Osamu from the driver seat's window. "Heyya, Myaa-sam! Ya look sharp!"

"Flattering as always, Bokuto-san," Osamu chuckled at his bright personality.

"Thank you for the night, Miya-san," Akaashi smiled again.

"Ah, no need to thank me. I should have thanked you instead," the gray dyed haired lad said.

Bokuto then laughed so brightly. "Hey, do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Don't bother. I brought my car so I'll be fine," Osamu said. "Bokuto-san?"

"Ya?" He turned his head way too quickly to his friend.

Osamu eyed Akaashi at first, who's only looking at his lover with so much fondness in one look. He can feel that spark in his chest when he sees how much Akaashi adores Bokuto, and he knows their feelings are mutual. There are so many words to say, many warnings he wants to tell, many stories he wants to share. However, seeing the two being engaged and love each other endlessly, it seems like Osamu had done his job. Akaashi grew bigger and stronger, he isn't a little boy anymore who needs any sign - he has Bokuto as his knight in shining armor. Nothing he should be worried about.

"Congratulations," Osamu smiled.

The other lad raises a questioning eyebrow before tilting his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"He was talking about our engagement," Akaashi helped him, softly patting his thigh.

Bokuto gasped. "He knows!?"

Akaashi giggled. "I'm sorry. He saw the ring,"

"That's a beautiful ring," The gray dyed haired lad said with a genuine smile. "And congratulations for your engagement,"

"Thanks! I was a nervous wreck when I proposed!" The spiky bicolor haired lad told him and the other two laughed.

"Please, take care of him," Osamu glanced at Akaashi who's now looking at him with wide eyes. "Akaashi-kun... Is stubborn, and he won't let you go until you explain yourself if you're in trouble. Most importantly, he will give you all the chances you need... Just don't fuck it up,"

Akaashi stayed still, eyes widening slightly before softening and sending him the warmest smile as gratitude. Bokuto's smile dropped before finally smiling genuinely, probably knowing what he did to Akaashi back then and assuming things are patching up since their small reunion together. Behind the door, Bokuto's other hand sneak to Akaashi's thigh and softly squeeze them as a sign that he is here and they're fine. Just exchanging smiles and they're content with that, knowing that their smiles speak thousand words that they are unable to form.

"You're definitely invited to our wedding, Myaa-sam," Bokuto suddenly said which caused Osamu to chuckle.

"I'll make sure to make more onigiri for the future husbands," Osamu smiled. "Thank you for tonight. Have a safe drive,"

"Right back at ya!" Bokuto grinned before positioning himself back to the driving wheel.

"Miya-san," Akaashi called out. A smile appeared on his adorable smile. " _Some day, I'm sure, we'll pass each other by. Until that time_ arrive, I'll forever grateful for us,"

"Goodbye, Akaashi-kun," And that's everything he didn't say.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving this a chance to read! As I mentioned before, this bkak story is based on Taylor Swift's song called Begin Again. It took me a while to finish this but I'm happy that I can finish it while enjoying myself to write this! I also hope y'all have the same experience as I do as well! It was really fun! This is also my first bkak story that I wrote with multiple chapters, it was fun doing new things in new platforms. I used to write in Wattpad, you can check out my other bkak story in my Wattpad account @oiwuzzup ! I really appreciate all your kind words! Stay healthy and let's move forward together, hope to see you again!


End file.
